The Hobbit: Fire and Ice
by OmegusXIII
Summary: Based on the 1977 movie Hobbit and Fire and Ice 1983. With Sauron being defeated and his One Ring scattered, his son Nekron vowed vengeance and sought to conquer Middle Earth with his advancing Glacier as well as to snuff out the Flame Spark that Princess Teegra holds. Little does he know that a certain Burglar of Hobbiton will dash his plans, whether he likes it or not.
1. An Unexpected Company

**A/N: Hello. My brother and I saw Fire and Ice a few days ago. And while we became interested in the potential story, also for Teegra (guilty :)), we noticed a lack of stories revolving around Fire and Ice. This is my attempt to correct that oversight, as well as a few adjustments to Fire and Ice itself. Don't worry, though. You'll still see Teegra the way you saw her before, what with the impressive rotoscope animation, but her role as Damsel in Distress will change later on in the story. You can expect to see her and Larn in the next chapter. By the time you finish reading this, I will already be working on a new chapter for this story to post it, for those of you who want to see Teegra. Until then, enjoy. :)**

**Prologue: **An Unexpected Company

_Long ago, at the end of the last great Ice Age and the beginning of the third age of Middle-Earth, there arose in the North a powerful queen. Her name was Juliana, and her ambition was to extend her realm to all the regions of the known world. To this end, she sought the Dark Lord, Sauron, and gathered an army. It was consisted of orcs, goblins, the Nazgûl, and subhumans to prey upon those who threaten them. Together, they bore a son and named him Nekron. And him, they tutored in the black arts and in the powers of the mind._

_When Nekron came of age and attained mastery of those powers, while Sauron sought to build the One Ring from the forge of Mount Doom, the mother and son seized control of the region of ice. And from their castle called Ice Peak, they sent a giant glacier rumbling south where no village or people could stand against its relentless onslaught. Elsewhere, Sauron had proven his might with the One Ring and forced the armies that fought him to a desperate measure, retaliating swiftly enough to cut Sauron's finger off, thus, casting him to the sands of time. However, the ring became a force of its own, for Sauron's very corruptive essence resided inside it, plaguing men with greed and betrayal. Even worse, Nekron and Juliana sought to retaliate for the loss of their husband and father. And so the remnants of humanity fled south and huddled for the warmth of the volcanoes of a mountain region ruled by a generous king named Jarol, from his fortress, which men called Fire Keep. However, many are still left to defend themselves against Nekron's men as they didn't wish to leave their home behind. And the Hobbits believed that the glacier had a limit for how long it can last. But alas, they will soon be proven wrong._

_And still, Nekron pushed the ice ever southward into the temperate zone toward Fire Keep, encountering many indigenous species such as Dwarves and Elves and driving countless of the multitudes away for his father's ring and retribution. And no one dared guess at the outcome of a meeting in the field of battle between Fire and Ice._

* * *

One day, at Hobbiton, a Hobbit (a short-sized man with hairy feet) was cleaning his plate with a cloth before he set it aside on the rack before taking a pipe and going outside to blow rings of smoke, content with the peace he has received. Just then, however, a blue cloaked man with a pointed hat, a long, white beard, and a wooden staff dashed just in front of the rings, clearing them away as he spoke unto the Hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Uh, yes?"

As the man answered, he walked toward Bilbo while waving the leftover rings away with but a wave of his staff.

"I'm looking to hire a burglar."

"Burglar? Heh, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place."

"You mean you do not wish to share a grand adventure?"

"Dear me, no. We Hobbits are plain, quiet folk. Adventures make one late for dinner."

Knowing full well how soon Nekron will invade the other valleys until none are spared, the man summoned lightning behind him as the clouds momentarily darkened before he addressed himself.

"Enough. I am Gandalf. And Gandalf means me!"

Having heard his name before in rumors, Bilbo began to become aghast with surprise. If he was here, it must be for very good reason.

"Gandalf? Not the wandering wizard?"

"The same. Listen."

As Gandalf pointed to the rest of his company which consisted of thirteen Dwarves, they revealed themselves as they sung.

"_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To seek our long-forgotten gold"**_

As the Dwarves showed themselves to Bilbo, he'd become rightfully more surprised than before as he wasn't expecting any guests of late. Nevertheless, the leader of the company took the liberty of introducing himself and his companions.

"Thorin and company, at your service. Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Oin, sir. And Gloin, sir. Call him Bifur. And him Bofur."

Just then, the last Dwarf arrived with two ponies by his side as he spake.

"And, uh, Bombur at your service."

"We are all at your service."

Later, Gandalf and the Dwarves were invited to eat at Bilbo's house, although he didn't necessarily invite them by technicality. As they ate, those that were finished were quickly putting away the dishes as if they owned the place. Bilbo was becoming greatly concerned about the possibility of them breaking the plates. The Dwarves took notice of this and made a song to rile him up as they didn't think he'd be quite good burglar-material at first.

"_**Chip the glasses, crack the plates**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates**_

_**So carefully, carefully with the plates**_

_**Blunt the knives and bend the forks**_

_**Smash the bottles, burn the corks**_

_**That's**_ _**what Bilbo Baggins hates**_

_**So carefully, carefully with the plates"**_

After the round of dinner had ceased, Bilbo was beginning to grow tired of their company and wanted them to leave, but did not wish to be rude about it. And besides, he'd always wondered this since he first laid eyes on them.

"What do these Dwarves want in Hobbiton?"

Gandalf was the one to answer Bilbo's query as he spake.

"They have come for tea, and for supper, and for you, Burglar Baggins."

As the sun set, Bilbo listened to the song the Dwarves sang again, but this time, felt a powerful feeling inside him which enabled a certain trait from his family tree to take hold: that of his grandmother, Belladonna Took. She always had a love for excitement and danger. An adventure provided both of those things. As Bilbo listened, he felt his want for his peace waning as the Wandering Wizard spoke to him.

"_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To seek our long-forgotten gold"**_

"There's a magic in that music."

"And it moves through me."

"You feel the love of beautiful things."

"To go and see the great mountains, and hear the pine trees and the waterfalls..."

"To carry a sword instead of a walking stick."

"Just once."

Once their song had ended, Thorin banged his spoon on the table before he spoke up to make a toast for the night that they've had.

"Gandalf and Dwarves, we are met tonight in the house of our friend, this most excellent Hobbit, Burglar Baggins. May the hair on his toes never fall out."

"Hear, Hear!"

As the Dwarves put their cups together, Bilbo became perplexed as to his sudden title as Burglar, to which Gandalf resolved.

"What is this 'Burglar' business?"

"If you prefer, you can say 'expert treasure hunter.'"

"Well, yes, I do prefer that."

At that moment, Thorin spoke up again to get to the heart of the matter.

"We shall soon start on our long journey. Our object is, I take it, well known to us? All of us?"

Regrettably, Bilbo didn't know why he'd been recruited in the first place as he have his answer.

"Uh, it is not well known to me."

"Really? Then we must inform our Burglar."

With that, Thorin cleared his throat before he spoke their object to him.

"We seek a treasure, that which is rightfully ours. Far off the east, beyond the Misty Mountains and the dark forest of Mirkwood, there will you find Lonely Mountain. And it is also there that you'll find the treasure that consolidated Dwarves' ownership of the Lonely Mountain: the Arkenstone."

* * *

_With that, as Thorin and Gandalf narrated, it showed the peak of the mountain met with lightning bolts before it showed the inside where the Dwarves spoke with each other whilst some of them mined with candles above them while others carted their load to a giant furnace where the result was cooled off to forge weaponry and jewelry fit for a King, especially one that resided Under the Mountain as this particular Majesty received a goblet by Thorin when he was a young lad as his grandfather's jewel on the Crown gleamed white._

"_Long ago, this was the home of my people, and was ruled by my grandfather, Thrain, King Under the Mountain."_

"_The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells while hammers fell like ringing bells. In places deep where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells. Goblets they carved there for themselves and heaps of gold where no man delves, there lay they long and many a song was sung unheard by man or elves. For ancient king and Elvish lord, there many a gleaming golden hoard, they shaped and wrought the light they caught to hide in gems on holt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung, the flowering stars on crowns they hung, the dragon fire in twisted wire they neared the light of moon and sun."_

_Later, Thorin and one of his companions were riding a pony towards Lonely Mountain before they took notice of a giant glacier headed toward them as a powerful wind gusted over the trees, blowing them down as Nekron shouted out, expanding his frigid fortress as precipices emerged and sentenced the trees to freeze as it approached Thorin and his companion, who took great haste in attempting escape only to be swept away in its freezing chilly wind, tossing them to another side of the forest as Thorin and Gandalf spoke._

"_Undoubtedly, all this wealth and the Arkenstone was what brought the Ice Lord. He needed its magic to fuel his iceberg enough to ensure total conquest."_

"_The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The glacier was treading, its chills spreading, the trees like icicles gleaming with light."_

_As Thorin and Gandalf continued onward, it showed the people of Dale becoming aghast with fear as the bell ring while Nekron's glacier suddenly broke apart once it towered above them, sending the debris onto the buildings and streets, even unto the river as the water itself began to feel colder than before as it plowed through the village of Dale before showing Nekron advancing on the Dwarves himself as he gripped one telekinetically before chucking one aside as they scattered while Nekron laughed sinisterly upon taking Thrain's life and his Arkenstone as he walked on the ice bridge that he created to get to Lonely Mountain before adding it as the center of the glacier before it went away as Thorin and his companions looked on._

"_And below us, in the valley, lay Dale, a town of mortal men."_

"_The Bells were ringing in the Dale. The men looked up with faces pale. The Ice Lord's ire, more fierce than fire,_ _laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain chilled beneath the moon. The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom, they fled their hall to dying fall, beneath his feet, beneath the moon."_

"_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To win our Arkenstone from him"**_

* * *

As Thorin finished his tale, he began to vent his anger before the other Dwarves followed suit.

"Curses to the Ice Lord. Curses to Nekron! He killed our men and stole the Arkenstone."

"Curses to the Ice Lord Nekron!"

With that, Gandalf added the worst part of the tale.

"And it is not even the most dire part. The Arkenstone can do more than signifiy the Dwarves' rule under the mountain: it is also used to grant Nekron's Glacial Fortress invincibility, so that time will never melt it down."

Hearing this, Bilbo was beginning to feel worried for what could happen as he inquired of Gandalf what they had in mind.

"Is this the adventure you've planned for me? To help you recapture the Arkenstone?"

"None other."

As Bilbo began to faint, he made a small squeaking grunt as Gandalf stopped him from completely fainting before he explained the reason for his inclusion.

"There are thirteen of you. Very unlucky. Mr. Baggins will make it fourteen."

As Bilbo became aquiver with dread, Thorin didn't seem to have any faith in him as he spoke.

"A splendid lucky number you've found for us."

"No arguments. Let us have the contract."

With that, Thorin handed Gandalf a piece of parchment before Bilbo read it very closely.

"'To Burglar Baggins: terms for your professional services. One-fourteenth of total profits, traveling expenses guaranteed, funeral expenses, if necessary. Sincerely Thorin and company.' Funeral expenses?"

"Do you find the terms acceptable?"

Before Bilbo could answer Thorin, Gandalf spoke for him.

"Of course he does."

"But, but, but I—"

"And so, tomorrow begins your greatest adventure."

As Gandalf made it clear, the Dwarves cheered for Bilbo's inclusion as Bilbo became nervous for what is to come.


	2. A Sinister Plan Set in Motion

**A/N: Hello. So, you must be wondering by now "where would Smaug come in?" Well, to answer that, in order to give keep Fire and Ice's originality, I decided to make Smaug a resident of Fire Keep that is willing to assist King Jarol's kingdom for a price: the treasure of Lonely Mountain. And there will be some additional characters, one of which was seen to be captured by the Subhumans in the movie but was never revealed to have a bigger role. Another character will be a sister of Teegra named Linas who will later come across the company of Thorin. And for the Hobbit elements, as I said, it is based on the movie of 1977, but I will add certain quotes and elements from the book by J.R.R. Tolkien. Fare thee well.**

**Chapter 1: **A Sinister Plan Set in Motion

As Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, and the company took their rest, Nekron had just laid siege to the Northern Village from his Glacier as his mother, Juliana, praised him for his work.

"You have done well, my son. The north village has fallen. We have won."

Alas, with his father's passing, Nekron didn't feel entirely pleased.

"We'll have won when I claim my father's ring, Mother dear. All the same, I want to thank you, Mother."

"The Great Plain is all that stands between ourselves and Fire Keep."

With the weight of the pressure from using his sorcery to move a gigantic glacier, even with the Arkenstone, Nekron feared he wouldn't be able to go that far.

"That is a long distance."

"A distance we may not have to travel. I am sending our envoys and your father's mouth to Jarol with our new demands."

"He will not submit."

"Perhaps."

With that, Juliana handed the scroll to the Mouth of Sauron before she spoke to him.

"You will present our demands to King Jarol at Fire Keep. And, uh... give our royal regards to his lovely daughter."

* * *

Outside, a village was scattered into ruins as wood, water, straw, and ice were scattered across the plains along with bodies slain or knocked to unconsciousness. One of the creatures of Nekron, particularly those almost similar to a human being known as Subhumans, became piqued with curiosity as he analyzed the gold around his neck before deciding to take the one on his ear before dropping him. As this happened, a woman survivor with long blonde hair and a brown loincloth was just knocked to the floor by another set of Subhumans before they mumbled, taking interest in her as she began to feel as though all hope was lost while they lifted her hair up before dropping it. As she felt this to be the case, however, she looked over to the men in front of her as a Subhuman looked at the shield in curiosity before smacking it, causing one of them to stir awake, making her relieved as she widened her mouth into a smile before the Subhumans forced her up and walked her out as she looked back at him one last time as she grunted from being pulled and pushed swiftly. At that moment, Larn wanted very so much to do so, but he had to play it right and leave them assuming he truly was dead as the same Subhuman went by him and just missed the weapon his arm reached for. With that, as he finally passed completely, Larn sprung his trap and grabbed his adversary by the throat before he smashed him in the back.

With the deed done, the captive looked back to him as her captors charged one by one to him, only for Larn to quickly toss a spear from his recent casualty right at him, causing him to groan before dropping to the floor as dead as a doornail. Immediately it caught the attention of her captors as they muttered before charging towards Larn as they ululated. As they did, it made sense to her: he was trying to lure them away to save her. With that, she silently closed her eyes before she spoke to herself.

"Thank you, Larn. I won't soon forget what you did for me. If you survive, I'll return the favor."

With that, the woman got up and took off into another area of the forest as Larn took off into another, leading the Subhumans away, the two of them determined to escape. As she left, the girl kept running as fast as she could with her eyes closed, ensuring she wouldn't look back, only to bump into a huge back, knocking her to the floor as a giant creature turned around and saw her before it spoke as two more trolls revealed themselves.

"What the blazes? A woman?"

"And here I thought we would have to eat Mutton again."

"We'll just see about that, won't we, boys?"

As the trolls laughed sinisterly, the girl became worried as she tried to back away with their shadows going over her. With that, she tried to run as fast as she could, only for one of the trolls to grab her leg as he spoke.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere."

"Want to bet?"

In retaliation, the girl tried to punch him in the nose, making the troll scream in pain as she was dropped to the floor before she took off again as the troll whose nose got bopped spoke to his compatriots.

"After her! We can't let the meal go away!"

As they gave chase, the girl ran to a tree and tried to climb it up before the trolls could get to her. And for a while, it seemed to have worked as she neared the bark, but the trolls followed through on it quickly as they spoke.

"Stop! Get back here, meat!"

As she tried to climb up, faced with the fear of being captive again, the girl tried to climb higher and higher. However, when she grabbed on one of the branches, it immediately broke off, causing her to fall off as she screamed before landing on the same troll whose nose she punched before she ended up groaning from the impact before the two trolls joined his friend and seized the girl with their meaty hands on her arms this time as they spoke.

"Gotcha! We can't let you leave just yet."

"It'd be rude not to invite you over for dinner."

As the trolls laughed, the girl became fearful, afraid of what's going to happen to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fire Keep, high atop in the tower, Jarol was watching the distance, anxious to meet the Ice Lord's ambassadors. As he looked over the distance, Jarol was met with his Raven-haired daughter, Teegra. She had on a set of microkini and a dark pink see-through shirt as well as a robe for her bottom half, common attire around the halls of Fire Keep. She and her sister, Lina, have been asked to go over their studies of the elements. And while it was important to do so as it would help them understand the world outside, Teegra was too impatient to see that and desired immediate action.

"But Father, I want to be with you when you meet Nekron's men."

"You'll serve your people better here with your studies, my daughter. Give me your love."

With that, Jarol gently gave her a hug as he placed a kiss on her forehead before she spoke while smiling sadly.

"You'll have it always, Father."

With that, King Jarol went out of the room before Teegra looked outside to notice the gates opening. As they did, she saw not only the cloaked ambassadors of Nekron, but also a demon in black armor with a symbol of Sauron's eye on the breastplate. As Teegra watched them enter in the palace, her assigned teacher was with her and Linas, the latter of which was taking interest in it as she sat on the bed beside the pet jaguar, Shaitain. Much like Teegra, her outfit was a microkini with the see-through shirt and robe, but the color was bright orange, like the fires that surround the Fire Keep's people, and her hair was light brown. As the teacher spoke onward, Teegra plopped on the bed beside Linas as she yawned before the latter of the sisters sat up.

"All matter in Middle Earth comes from the natural bases which are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. The four elements from which all things are created."

As Teegra spoke her opinion on the situation, she extended her legs outward before Linas reminded her of their purpose.

"How can you talk about elements when the war draws near to us every hour?"

"Teegra, I thought you knew. We all have our roles. Our father's is to lead, Taro's duty is to soldier, and our duty is to learn, so that we can get a new role in the world."

"You mean my duty is to stay shut in while all the men do the fighting and share all the glory. Well, we think that stinks. Don't we, Shaitain?"

As Teegra petted the Jaguar, Linas spoke again while laying down next to her.

"Well, I don't exactly like it either. But that's why we're studying. We're so close. We can't mess this up."

Seeing and hearing the determination on Linas, Teegra smiled softly to her before she spoke to the teacher who smiled, knowing she could count on Linas to steer her the right way.

"Alright. What is the lesson this time?"

"This lesson is about the history of Mordor."

"Mordor?"

Upon hearing about it, Teegra knew for a fact from her father that it was where Mount Doom resided. Hoping to get a good fix on that, she became interested quickly and spoke.

"Please tell me more."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jarol and Taro were met with the demon in armor and the ambassadors as the demon spoke to the king.

"If you peacefully surrender, my lord, Nekron will cease the destruction of—"

"Is this your message of peace? A demand for our total and unconditional surrender?"

"We call it an offer of alliance, Your Majesty."

Taro knew better than to trust them and spoke his opinion quickly.

"I call it blackmail."

"My Lord Nekron's offer—"

"To Mount Doom with Nekron and his offer. We are free men, not slaves."

"King Jarol, be reasonable."

Taking careful consideration, Jarol spoke on his own in favor of Taro.

"My son, Taro, speaks more with his heart than his head, but he speaks for all of us."

"There can be no alliance. We will fight you to the death!"

"Perhaps... you will soon change your mind."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the King and Soldier, an army of goblins was crawling up the rocky walls of the tower as they sang a tune. As they did, they got Shaitain's attention as it growled before it roared, only for the Goblins to enter before it leaped at them, only to toss it aside to the wall, frightening Teegra and Linas as they backed away before the teacher stepped in to defend the sisters, only for the goblins to retaliate by sending her back and knocking her out with a whack from one of their spears before they sought to take them for themselves as they bound Teegra and Linas in chains before carrying them down as they snickered while they shouted for their father.

"_**Crush, sack! Whip crack! Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!**_

_**The black crack (x4)**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!"**_

"Help! Father!"

"Father, please!"

As they cried out, Jarol overheard their cries as it extended in the night sky before he spoke out of worry.

"Teegra! Linas!"

With that, the ambassadors removed their cloak before they began to attack, only to fail as Jarol and the Mouth of Sauron smiled before he walked away.

"You should've accepted the offer, Jarol. Lord Sauron will rise again..."

Having overheard this threat, Jarol and Taro became increasingly worried as the latter focused on getting his daughters back.

"Make for the Glacier! Man the Dragonhawks! Hurry! Hurry!"

As the guards flew on Pterodactyl-like beasts, out of Fire Keep to rescue their princesses, Taro turned to Jarol as the latter became haunted with the Mouth of Sauron's words.

"_**Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat**_

_**Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat**_

_**Batter, jabber, whip and hammer, hooooooo!**_

_**Below, my lad! Ho ho, my lad!**_

_**The black crack (x4)**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!"**_

"Lord Sauron... but how?"

"Never mind him for now, Father. The Dragonhawks will find them. They've got to."

Alas, given how rare they've ever exited Fire Keep on foot, Jarol knew for himself the difficulty of the search.

"In the night so dark, in the world so strange, a bird couldn't find its own nest."

"Well, what do we do then, Father?"

"We wait."

"For Nekron's new demands?!"

"No. For Sauron's siege. If what his mouth said is true... then we're all in grave peril."

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf, and their company began their trek to Lonely Mountain as the Hobbit of the group became exceedingly worried, given his sources for comfort, or at the very least the essential kind against the elements, which were usually found at home were now left behind.

"No hat, no stick, no pipe, not even a pocket handkerchief. How can one survive?"

* * *

It turned out that Bilbo was right to ask his complaint as hours later, the company was now forced to deal with the blowing winds that beat down on them as Bilbo noticed Gandalf appearing just in front of them as swiftly as he did before as he spoke to Bombur.

"How did Gandalf get ahead of us, Bombur?"

"He comes and goes at will. He is a wizard, you know."

At that moment, another problem occurred as they all faced a thunderstorm that poured heavy rain upon them as Bilbo began to curse his whole journey.

"Oh, confusticate and bebother burgling and everything to do with it."

Gandalf, taking notice of his frustration, sought to lighten it any way he can as he spoke.

"Always remember, Bilbo, when your heart wants lifting, think of pleasant things."

At the moment, it was difficult, but nonetheless, Bilbo thought of some pleasant things that he'd like to come back to.

"Eggs and Bacon. A good full pipe. My garden at twilight. Cakes."

* * *

As night fell again, Thorin felt as though that they'd traveled as far as they could before he spoke to his company.

"We'll camp here. Perhaps we can find a dry patch to sleep on."

As they did, they waited out the cold rain before they heard Balin hooting like an owl. Although it made no sense to Bilbo, Thorin understood what it meant as he spoke.

"Our lookout has spied something."

As they all went to him, Balin spoke to the company as to who he saw.

"Look. A woman held captive by trolls."

As they looked in Balin's direction, they noticed the girl who's escaped the Subhumans before thanks to Larn's quick-thinking, as well as three giant trolls eating Roasted Mutton with the girl tied up in a rope, binding her hands behind her back as she tried to remove them but with difficulty as her legs were tied up as well. As the trolls ignored the struggling, knowing she wouldn't get far, Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin commented on the situation.

"Miserable, no-good, robbing trolls."

"Where the deuce is Gandalf?"

"Left us again. Just when a wizard would have been most useful."

However, Thorin didn't count out Bilbo as he spoke up.

"No matter. We have an expert Burglar with us."

Hearing him named as such, Bilbo began to get worried for his own life, given his lack of experience in burgling.

"What have trolls to do with burgling?"

"We could use some of that meat they're cooking. And don't forget the girl."

This gave Bilbo an ultimatum as his hesitation still flowed through his veins.

"Oh, I say."

Sending this hesitation, Thorin gave him a good push as he spake.

"Burglar, do your burgling."

As Bilbo went towards the trolls silently, having been left no choice, one of the trolls wearing a red cap spoke up before another with tusks and an eyepatch did as the girl struggled to break free.

"Blast. Nothing but mutton to eat. And only one girl, too."

"How I long for a bit of man-flesh."

As the girl became worried at this, Bilbo saw her distress and felt the pressure on him to be too much before he tried to relieve himself of the pressure with more pleasant things to think of coming home to.

"Bacon and eggs. My fireplace. Hot chestnuts."

With that, the girl took notice of Bilbo approaching her before she tried to find a way to draw their attention away, hoping to get his help. As she tried to come up with it, her feet reached for a nearby rock before she used their dexterity to toss it aside, causing a clunk to occur far away before the trolls turned to the noise with the one in the green cap speaking up before the one in the red cap.

"What the blazes? Who's that?"

"Hopefully, a better dinner."

With that, they headed off to where the rock clattered before Bilbo went over to her as he spoke.

"Thank goodness for your resourcefulness. I was afraid I wouldn't pull it off."

Hearing this from Bilbo, the girl became slightly vexed. It would've been more so were it not for her situation as she spoke.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you can help me out of this. Who are you?"

"Oh, yes. I am Bilbo Baggins. A bur— Uh, a Hobbit."

"I see. Well, my name is Kira. My home was in the North village."

Catching on the tone, Bilbo became worried as to what exactly happened before he spoke.

"Was? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I need you to cut me loose for now. Can you do that?"

"I'll try. But I already have enough waning time on my—"

At that moment, Bilbo was suddenly taken by surprise as one of the trolls gripped Bilbo by his coat before his feet as he flailed about.

"Help! Let me down! Stop that!"

"What have we got here?"

"Let's cook him and find out."

As the troll in the green cap held him while the one in the red cap laughed, Kira became defensive for the Hobbit.

"Let him go, William! He's not worth your time!"

At that moment, William could see her point as he was found to be shorter than the mutton they've been eating.

"She's right, Tom. He wouldn't make a mouthful. And the only man-flesh we have is the girl, Bert. Even the two of them together won't be enough.

Hearing this, Kira sighed, knowing that Bilbo was safe before another troll had a theory.

"But maybe there's more where he came from."

Hearing this, Bilbo saw it best to get them away as far as possible before he shouted.

"Dwarves! I'm done for! Run for it!"

As the Dwarves scattered, the trolls heard that as Bert, Tom and William spoke up in surprise and relief.

"Dwarves?"

"Now, that's a supper!"

"Let's go get them all."

As the trolls took off towards the Dwarves, they coincidentally dropped Bilbo who noticed Kira and spoke to her.

"We need to get out of here."

"Wait. We need to get in the cave."

"What? Why the deuce would you go there?"

"I saw the Trolls' hoard. It'll help me get free and save your friends, too. Now hurry!"

Given no other option, Bilbo dragged her inside the cave along with him before they hid themselves. Not long after, Bilbo tried to look around for something to help free Kira as he practically saw countless swords in the hoard as he spoke.

"That's what's going to help you? I'm not so certain I can lift any of these without hurting myself."

"Well, any one would do. Just please hurry."

As Kira finished reiterating her distress, Bilbo saw a small glow from far away and found a small dagger before he went to it and picked it up before turning to Kira.

"Kira, I think I know what's going to help us all out of this mess."

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the Dwarves were taken and stuffed in bags as Beet spoke before Tom and William.

"Let us roast them."

"Nah, boil them, says I."

"Each to his own, boys. There's plenty for all. I likes mine... raw."

With that, the trolls laughed heartily in celebration of their well-earned meal before they saw another figure in the shadows just as Kira was about to get the drop on them with a sword of her own, only to see that same figure herself as he spoke.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you."

With that, as the light came above the air, it revealed Gandalf over them before the trolls were met with the glare of the star in morning as Tom, Bert, and William began to have great dread of the light.

"The sun! Blast it!"

"How did the morning come so soon?!"

"We're done for!"

With that, they screamed before they instantly turned into stone statues with birds flying over them before Gandalf grew relieved that he made it in time.

"Excellent."

As the Dwarves struggled to get out, Gandalf got out a small dagger as he cut them out of their bag traps while Kira helped out with the task.

"One moment. One moment."

As they freed the Dwarves, Thorin didn't hesitate to blame the whole situation on a certain burglar.

"Where's that bumbling burglar? Lucky number, indeed."

To answer, Bilbo spoke out from the cave as he shouted.

"Over here! Come see what I've found!"

With that, the company of Dwarves, Gandalf, and Kira looked inside the cave in surprise to see the hoard in its entirety via daylight before the wizard spoke.

"Hmm. Not bad, burglar, for your first attempt."

"Oh, it was nothing, actually."

At that moment, Gandalf took notice of Kira about to take her leave as he spoke to her.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?"

"To find Larn. He helped me escape, and I want to see if he's alright."

Seeing the concern on her face, Gandalf tried to ease her while trying to suggest a better way to go about it.

"Hold for a moment. I can sense that you're troubled, and that's understandable. But if you wish to find your friend, you will not do so alone. For now, you must take part in our own quest until we find your comrade."

As impatient as she was, Kira knew for herself that it was the fastest way to find Larn and be with him again as she sighed before she spoke.

"Thank you. I'd like that very much."

Meanwhile, Thorin took interest in the weapons they found in the hoard as he spoke while holding a silver sword.

"Ah, we'll keep these. Deucedly fine blades, considering they were made by trolls."

Taking a look of his own towards the swords, Gandalf knew that the material of the blades were anything but troll-made as he spoke.

"They don't seem like troll blades to me. Probably stolen. See these strange runes?"

As they looked, both Kira and Bilbo became confused as both had never heard of such things outside their individual villages.

"Runes?"

"Whatever are runes?"

As Thorin answered, he noticed them on his sword as well.

"Ancient writing. Mine has them too. Can you make them out?"

As Gandalf looked at the swords, he delivered his answer to him.

"I am not familiar with these letters."

"Well, whoever made them, we've got them now. Cover up the treasure, men. We'll fetch it on our return."

As the Dwarves did this, Bilbo had out his dagger that he used to set Kira free before he engaged in effigy, envisioning himself fighting Nekron.

"Take that, Nekron, you filthy tyrant!"

Seeing this, Kira smiled at him, already guessing he has at least a bit of warrior spirit as she spoke.

"Looks like you've taken to the sword really quick."

"Yes. Just a dagger, actually. But for one of my size it suffices."

As Bilbo put it away, she smiled at him before she spoke.

"You remind me so much of Larn. He would've loved to spar with you."

"Oh, no thank you. I'd rather not fight my friends."

As Bilbo politely refused, Thorin spoke to his company to get a move on.

"Hurry, men and woman. We must be on our way."

At that moment, Gandalf had an intervention as he spoke to Thorin.

"Hold."

"Hold?"

"It is time for you to have this."

"And what may that be?"

As an answer, Gandalf got out a parchment from his sleeve and set it down, revealing it to show the exact detailing of the mountain they're headed towards as he spoke.

"This is a map of Lonely Mountain, presented to me 100 years ago by your father."

Hearing this, Thorin became very flummoxed that he didn't receive it.

"What? Why did it not come to me, the rightful heir?"

"I've chosen my own time to hand it over."

As they looked at the map, Kira became very confused as she spoke.

"And why are we going there?"

"That is where Nekron has taken the Arkenstone from the Dwarves. But he'll soon learn that his glacier can only go so far, even with the Arkenstone in his possession. He would be forced to retreat there to keep it stable."

"And how is he going to do that?"

"If he had his father's ring, that would not only be manageable, but catastrophic."

"Why? What's so special about this ring?"

"It is the ring of the Dark Lord Sauron. It is altogether evil and can corrupt and destroy anyone who wears it."

As they heard this, Kira understood the true cost of not getting there in time as she gasped before she spoke.

"Is that true?"

"Indeed, but that is a story for another time."

Already feeling tense from this conversation, Bilbo tried to find another pleasant thing to think about. Fortunately, one of them happened to be laid down in front of him.

"Oh, I do love maps. I have quite a collection."

Thorin, however, didn't think it useful as he spoke to Gandalf.

"Bah! I remember the mountain well enough without this."

"Indeed? And how do you intend to enter the chambers? Through the main gate, as a houseguest? Nekron will have no doubt planted his emissaries there to safeguard it and be sure it was no trick. You'd be slain before you take your seventh step."

At that moment, Bilbo saw another way in the mountain as he spoke.

"Oh, see, look."

"This hand points from these runes to— bless my soul, a secret entrance. A hidden passage to the lower halls."

Hearing this, Gandalf congratulated Bilbo for figuring it out before he spoke.

"Excellent, Burglar."

"I'm really quite good with maps."

Thorin didn't wish to take any chances, given Bilbo's missteps as he spoke.

"Let me see."

Upon closer inspection, he found that Bilbo was right as he spoke again.

"Ah. Yes. Quite correct."

This made Kira concerned about how the Subhumans would figure it out.

"But did it remain a secret all this time? What if Nekron's Subhumans found out?"

"Not likely. Those creatures are of carnal instinct and brawn. They're not quite known for their intelligence. And it's covered by a door made to look exactly like the side of the mountain."

With that, Gandalf presenter another piece to Thorin as he spoke.

"Here is the key. Keep it safe."

"Huh? Oh, well, of course I will."

As Thorin took the key, Bilbo became concerned with another matter.

"But if the secret door is hidden, how will we find it? The map doesn't tell."

"It does, and it doesn't."

This made Kira confused as she spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will understand in time."


	3. Reception of Goblins

**A/N: Hello, again. Just thought I should let you know there will be scenes later on in the story that may change the rating from T to M real quick (those will be labeled as M-rated scenes). And it will be because of the possibility of (dare I say it) sexual scenes. Don't look at me like that. We all knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Of course, I could make a warning label if you're not interested in said scenes. The scene at the river in this chapter is close to that sort, but it is not quite sexual, so much as seducing. Also, I rethought Smaug's role a bit. He will still demonstrate his pride and arrogance we know him for, as well as the tenacity of destruction that he is capable of. As such, to guarantee it, he will also say his lines from The Desolation of Smaug, because, let's face it; Boone's got nothing on Cumberbatch. :) As long as we're talking voices, it will be in the 70's like the original Hobbit, so in keeping with that, Linas will be portrayed by Pam Ferdin and Kira will be voiced by Susan Sheridan, the voice actress for Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron. That's all for now. Ta-ta! :)**

**Chapter 2: **Reception of Goblins

As the company pressed onward, Teegra and Linas were running with their Goblin captors in a forest before the former of the sisters fell to the floor, making her concerned as she helped her up.

"Are you okay, Teegra?"

"I still live."

Before they could stand anymore, the Goblins rushed them again as they spoke.

"Keep moving!"

"No dallying!"

As they continued onward, they took notice of a river just by them before the leader of the Goblins spoke up and halted both his army and the captives.

"Stop! We must refresh ourselves, lest we prove to be weak in front of the Great Goblin!"

With that decree, the Goblins headed towards the water along with Teegra and Linas before they partook of it, drinking it up as they slurped while Teegra and Linas watched in disgust at the Goblin's behavior. At that moment, one of the Goblins under their charge smiled devilishly before he spoke.

"Don't be shy. The water's just... fine!"

With that, the Goblin pushed Teegra into the water, causing her shirt and robe to be taken off quickly as another Goblin held onto them as Linas became worried.

"Teegra!"

In the water, Teegra had an idea on how to escape as she dwelled in the water for a moment before emerging as she brushed her hair back with a smile, as well as allowing her chest, now covered only by her microkini from earlier, as she moaned, setting the Goblins ablaze with a look of lust while Linas became very stupefied.

"Teegra, what's gotten into—?"

As an answer, she noticed Teegra's eyes swiftly darting to the water where she stood before she spoke.

"Why won't you come in? The water's fine, the one truth a Goblin has ever told."

Reading into her words, Linas understood where she was getting at as she spoke.

"Oh. I see."

With that, Linas played along and dove in the water whilst discarding her shirt and robe, leaving only her own set of microkini on as she emerged from the water with a pleasurable moan, making the Goblins impressed as they began to cheer for them before the two sunk in the water. With that, they began to swim underwater, unaware that the bubbles of the river from below gave away where they went as they practically made a trail. Mad as the Goblins were to find out they e been duped, however, they still knew where to find the girls and gave chase on the water. By the time they began the chase, however, Teegra and Linas were already hightailing it away and heading into the forest. As they looked around, however, there were very scarce places to hide. With that, Teegra noticed a tree log on the ground before she turned to Linas.

"Linas, go make yourself scarce, and quickly."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. Just hurry."

With that, as the Goblins approached, Linas had no choice but to improvise as she leaped on a tree and climbed up it quickly enough to be out of the Goblins' reach as Teegra wedged her way inside the tree bark and peeked out of the hole it had to see them. As Teegra successfully hid herself, the Goblins had just entered in the area and began the search as the leader spoke.

"Find the girls and swiftly! Lord Sauron has waited long enough for his return!"

As Teegra heard this, she became frightened that the Dark Lord still lived. Maybe it wasn't in mortal form, but he must exist in another manner beyond it, Teegra was certain of that much. She was barely able to contain her gasp with her hands as a Goblin picked up on the sound with his ears and picked up a scent.

"Wait. I smell something..."

As the Goblin looked in Teegra's direction, she was becoming afraid of her inevitable capture as Linas watched from above. Not willing to let it happen to her, Linas knew she had to do something to save her. And so, she looked around on top of the branch for anything to draw them away. All she could find, however was a moss-covered vine. Taking this in account, however, Linas developed an idea as she took it in her hands tightly before she jumped as she yelled out.

"Tally-ho!"

With that, Linas kicked the Goblin away before the others looked to him in bafflement before Linas felt the rush of adrenaline surging through her as she wing about again, already losing control of the swing as her feet kicked about. As she swung back at them, she inadvertently knocked them back with her backside, clearing them away quickly before she was able to stop swinging from the vine as she spoke.

"Oh. I guess it works."

With that, she ran to Teegra before looking in the log's hole as she spoke to her sister.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, Linas. It was amazing. But, do you think you can help me out of this?"

"I'll try. Try pushing yourself backwards while I pull on your legs, okay?"

With that, Linas went over to the end of the log where her legs stuck out before she took them with her hands as Teegra pushed herself out, the both of them grunting before Teegra was fully extricated from the log and stood up on her feet as she spoke.

"Thanks. Now we need to find our way back home to Fire Keep."

Before they could start off, however, they found themselves surrounded by Goblins once again as more of them revealed themselves while the ones who were kicked and pushed by Linas' previous action were shown to have recovered as they laughed while Linas began to despair.

"Oh, no. Not again."

* * *

Meanwhile, the company had arrived at a town populated by Elves as Gandalf spoke to Bilbo and Kira.

"Behold, at last, Rivendell. The hidden valley of the elves, where Elrond dwells."

"Simply enchanting."

"It looks so peaceful..."

Seeing Kira's fascination with Rivendell, Gandalf knew that there's still work to be done as he spoke before Bilbo.

"Yes, my friend. But if it's to stay that way, we must be on."

"Pity. Elvish singing is not a thing to miss, in June, under the stars. But... I suppose you're right. Nekron's glacier would likely ruin the occasion."

As they traveled down the hills, Kira, Gandalf, and the Dwarves traveled it down carefully to avoid slipping. However, Bilbo couldn't avoid slipping as he fell quickly, only for Kira to catch Bilbo by his hairy foot. As she did, she was fascinated with how smooth thehair on his toes felt, almost like fur. Regardless, they pressed onwards to Rivendell, where the company ate a feast after their long travels as the Elves sang their song.

"_**Tra-la-la-lally, here down in **__**the**__** valley, ha ha!**_

_**O, where are you going, with beards all a-wagging?**_

_**No knowing, no knowing what brings Mr. Baggins**_

_**And Balin and Dwalin, into **__**the**__** valley, ha ha!"**_

As they finished the meal, Gandalf spoke with Elrond before Thorin and Kira.

"My dear Elrond, your hospitality is magnificent. The food, the wine, the stories, the music."

"Yes, But we've much to accomplish."

"Oh, that's right. You said you'd look at these troll swords after the meal."

With that, Thorin and Kira got out their swords before Elrond took and examined them.

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, first of all, they're not troll-make. They must've been stolen."

Having heard it before, Kira became a bit flustered as she desired more information than that before she spoke.

"Gandalf told us the same thing. But what are they, really?"

"They were made for the Goblin Wars. This swords, Kira, the runes name. Flamestoke the Pyreburner. Yours, Thorin, is Orcrist the Goblin-Cleaver."

With that, Gandalf held out his own sword to Elrond for examination.

"And mine?"

"Glamdring the Foehammer. Keep them well."

With that, Elrond handed Thorin and Kira their swords as they spoke with the latter smiling to herself at her situation.

"I will keep this in honor."

"As will I. I never thought I'd wield an elvish blade, yet here I am."

As they put their weapons aside, Elrond spoke of another matter before Bilbo piped up.

"Now, show me your map."

"I have it here."

As Bilbo handed him the map, Elrond took great examination of it and knew there's something about it that didn't quite reveal all. If anything part of it was as a small blue set of runes shone a bit with the moonlight behind him.

"Uh, something strange. Let's see."

To confirm what Elrond suspected, he walked towards the balcony where the moon shone brightest and saw the blue runes appear out of thin air.

"Yes, indeed. There are moon letters here. See?"

As he answered, Bilbo spoke to Elrond as Kira became surprised to have missed them the first time she looked at the map.

"I don't remember seeing them before."

"What are moon letters?"

To answer Bilbo's question, he turned round to him before he spoke to the Hobbit.

"Runes that can only be seen when the moon shines behind them. They give directions for finding the secret door. 'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the last light of the setting sun will shine upon the keyhole.'"

Having taken this direction into heart, Kira nodded to him as she spoke.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Elrond. Thank you."

* * *

Later that same day, Thorin and his company were lost in a thunderstorm as they went over the hill before he questioned Kira's role in being the mapkeeper. Since she first met them, Gandalf had decided her role to be a warrioress and a mapkeeper to guide them. Although, she did not yet have the practice. And it was showing as Thorin didn't hesitate to speak his disbelief in her capabilities.

"Some mapkeeper you are! This terrain in the middle of this weather won't do at all! If we don't get blown off, or drowned, or struck by lightning, we might as well be easy pickings for dragons!"

"Well, if you know of anywhere better, take us there!"

Fortunately, Thorin and Kira took notice of a cave just ahead of them as he shouted to the company.

"As a matter of fact, I do. This way! Shelter! A dry cave!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Larn, who had managed to climb up to higher ground during his last escapade from the Subhumans, was taking his rest to recover and continue the search not only for Nekron, but for his sister, Kira. And though, he did not design to know what exactly became of Kira since taking her chance to escape, he kept vigil for any sign of her. Alas, he did not see one soul come out. And it had been the case for these past two days. And it would've stayed that way, had he not overheard the Goblins' muttering and chains rattling from Teegra and Linas' binds.

Upon taking notice of the two, he became fierce with anger as their captors reminded him of the very monsters that laid waste to his village and his people. He could always attack them here and now, but if he truly wished to cut down their numbers, he knew very well from his chief that to truly scatter them to extinction, he was to cut down the leader. Besides, the thunder and lightning would give away his chance of surprise. So, as they dragged the princesses to their lair, he made sure to follow them closely so as not to lose them. As Larn did so, however, he remained unaware of a figure wearing a panther mask and a loincloth wielding a battle axe as he kept his own vigil whilst lightning struck.

* * *

Inside the cave, as the Dwarves set up for sleep while the ponies ate their meal, Thorin spoke out to them as Bilbo and Kira laid on the backs of the rocky walls as the girl of the group spoke to the Hobbit after his proclamation.

"Now get some sleep, everyone. We've found the perfect place to camp."

"I understand how hard this journey's been so far; trust me, I do know. But I'd hardly call this place perfect. The texture's... so hard on my back."

"Dwarves have a strange notion of perfection. And where's Gandalf?"

Hearing of this, Kira turned to him and answered him in kind.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we went up this hill."

"Gone again? I wish I was a wizard."

At that moment, Bilbo and Kira felt the rocky wall move to reveal a secret entrance as they spoke.

"Hello. What's this?"

"I don't know. Did any of us move it somehow?"

To answer their question, the rick began moving on its own as Bilbo shouted.

"Look out!"

As he managed to get Kira out of the path from where the rocks that fell would've fallen on her, they took notice of another issue: their ponies were being pulled away into the dark as Bilbo shouted to the Dwarves.

"The ponies! The ponies! Wake up! Were being robbed!"

Hearing of this, Thorin woke straight away up before he spoke to his comrades, having overheard this dire news themselves.

"The Goblins are upon us! Save the ponies from the Goblins!"

As they ran towards the entrance in an attempt at rescue, Kira and Bilbo heard the Goblins' song before the entrance suddenly closed on them as Thorin shouted.

"Trapped! The Goblins are upon us!"

With that, as they sang their song of dread, the Goblins laughed as they took siege upon their apparent intruders, binding them in chains. Kira would've gotten to her sword had it not been for the Goblins' assault on her as they leaped and grabbed her arms to bind them behind her back, much to her discomfort and her annoyance at playing this role of the captured again. With all of the company bound in chains, they were led towards the hall of the Great Goblin, who sat on his throne with countless subjects around him and his prisoners.

"_**Crush, sack! Whip crack! Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!**_

_**The**__** black crack (x4)**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!**_

_**Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat**_

_**Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat**_

_**Batter, jabber, whip and hammer, hooooooo!**_

_**Below, my lad! Ho ho, my lad!**_

_**The**__** black crack (x4)**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**Down down to Goblin town**_

_**You go my lad! Ho ho, my lad!"**_

As the prisoners stood before him, Bilbo and Kira took notice primarily of Teegra and Linas, blind in chains themselves as they were in another row just next to them. At that same moment, Larn had just entered into the hole undetected and took notice of the round of prisoners that had entered as he widened his eyes, noticing that one of them was Kira.

"Kira... so that's what happened to you. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of this..."

As Larn began to think of something to help out his friend, the Great Goblin spoke out to his subjects.

"So, you've captured the Princesses, eh? Excellent! Summon Queen Juliana at once! She will be very pleased!"

With that, the Goblins proceeded to do so as they got out a stoner of blue, almost frozen leaves, setting them ablaze as Juliana's face appeared in the blue fire as she spoke to the Great Goblin.

"What is your report? Have you done as I commanded? Have you captured Teegra and Linas, Jarol's daughters?"

"Yes, Queen Juliana. They're in our jurisdiction now."

Hearing this, Bilbo turned to his left and took notice of the two of them in his left as he spoke to Teegra before she and Linas answered and Thorin joined in the conversation.

"You two are princesses?"

"That's right. The Goblins kidnapped us from Fire Keep."

"We think they're trying to force our father to surrender."

"Well, I suppose not even the volcanoes can keep you safe."

Oblivious to their conversation, Juliana spoke to the Great Goblin.

"Where are they? Bring them forth so that I may see them."

"Of course. And we have other prisoners, too."

"Very well. Show me them as well."

With that, the Goblins acted accordingly and brought them in front of Juliana as she eyed them before speaking to Teegra and Linas.

"Ah, yes. Such spirit, and such bravery. You two are such fine suitors for my son, Nekron."

Hearing this himself, Larn growled at the mere mention of his name as he tensed his fist, but remembered to keep his temper just as Juliana noticed Kira as well.

"And you. You must be the one that got away. We can see how well that lasted."

As Kira grunted at this, Juliana spoke to the Great Goblin in praise.

"You've done well. We will arrive at your Goblin-Town shortly for the princesses. Do what you like with the rest."

With that, Juliana faded away, turning the blue fire red as the Great Goblin felt his curiosity brewing about the other prisoners.

"Who are these miserable persons?"

To answer, Thorin, mad as he was to find out they're aligned with Nekron, decided to keep his wits about him and stepped up to him as Larn snuck about, catching Kira's notice as she grew relieved with a smile before keeping it to herself to hide this information from them.

"Thorin at your service. We didn't mean to trespass. We were merely seeking shelter from the storm."

"So you say. Might I ask _what _you were doing up in the mountains in the first place and where you're going? I should like to know all about you all. Not that it will do _you _much good, Dwarf. I know too much about your folk already. But let us have the truth, nonetheless, or I will prepare something particularly uncomfortable for you."

To answer, Kira spoke up next in Thorin's place as he didn't quite know wha to say to that, intending to keep their future role in Nekron's demise a secret. She also did this to keep the Goblin's attention on her so that Larn could be safe enough to enactwhatever he had planned.

"We're just looking for our friends. We got separated, and we came all this way to shelter for the next day of our search."

However, taking into account their weapons, one of his subjects assumed the real reason they came here and exposed them.

"She is a liar, O truly tremendous one! Ask her to explain their weapon!"

As he drew it out from Thorin's scabbard tied around her waist, he spoke its name to remind them of their bitter history.

"This sword is named Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. Otherwise known as Biter!"

Hearing this, the Great Goblin grew flustered in a rage as this weapon brought great misery upon his kind, this his hatred towards it and anyone that carried it sparked with a vengeance as he roared.

"Murderers! Elf-friends! Slash them and beat them! Bite them and gnash them! Take them away to dark holes full of snakes, and never let them see the light again!"

As the Great Goblin spoke this outraged cry, he walked towards Thorin with his jaws open, intending to swallow him whole before Gandalf himself shouted.

"Stop!"

Just as this happened, the fires were put out, blinding all in darkness before a bright blue light shone above as smoke faded away while Teegra, Larn, Kira, and Linas grew surprised at this light turning into a sword before Teegra spoke up her inquiry as the Great Goblin confirmed his fears.

"What light is that?"

"Aah! I know that sword! It is called Glamdring the Foehammer!"

Swiftly after he answered, Glamdring swung at him, smiting him as he shouted in vain.

"NO!"

Shortly after this action was done, the light of Glamdring dimmed enough to reveal the wielder of it: the Wandering Wizard himself. Having noticed him, Kira and Bilbo spoke up.

"It's Gandalf!"

"Good old Gandalf!"

Of course, Kira didn't forget who she noticed trying to sneak about as he came down to their level before breaking the chains with his sword.

"And Larn!"

"Are you okay, Kira?"

"I am now."

Regardless, they were still surrounded by countless Goblins. And without the Great Goblin to lead them anymore, there will be naught but carnage and chaos as Gandalf spoke to them of the best course of action.

"Follow me, quickly."

As the group took off in a hurry, Gandalf tried to lead them to a passageway to get out as he spake.

"Through here! Follow me!"

With that, the Dwarves followed Gandalf through first before Larn, Kira, Linas, Teegra, and Bilbo, only for him to bump into the ceiling of the passageway and tumble down, much to Kira's worry as she heard the impact of the collision, as well as Bilbo's grunt before she shouted.

"Bilbo!"

Seeing her chance to help this Hobbit tumbling down, Kira ran towards him and tried to get to him, but because of the slippery terrain, she ended up falling down along with him as they shouted before Larn became concerned for his sister as he shouted.

"KIRA!"

One of the Dwarves who noticed this, as well as Teegra and Linas, caught up to Larn and saw that another passenger was gone as well.

"Bilbo! They're gone! Bilbo! Kira! Where are you?!"

When the Dwarf had heard no reply, Teegra noticed his and Larn's expressly worried faces as she spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. I hope..."


	4. Riddles in the Dark

**A/N: Hello. This is where things will go differently as Bilbo will begin to suffer the Ring's effects as Frodo did. And with that, the threat of the Ring will become clear. I have none more to say for now. Until next time...**

**Chapter 3: **Riddles in the Dark

Down in the caves below, there was a giant body of water. At the center of it was a hermit's hut and a boat where this hermit was. He had on a brown loincloth with a balding head, pale skin, and almost no teeth, and with what teeth he had left, they were as sharp as knives. And he continuously made this guttural noise to clear his throat that if you heard it right, you'd hear him saying "Gollum". As this sad creature fished in the boat, he spoke to himself, addressing his mind to have gone decayed as he spoke on behalf of two people when he was the only one.

"My precious. It is my precious. Hello, my precious."

As the creature dug his hand in the water, he found a fish flopping about before he caught it, denying it any chance of swimming away as he spoke.

"Bless us and splash us. Food for my precious."

Before it could eat, however, the creature heard Bilbo's voice speaking from afar as the owner of said voice tripped in the water before Kira helped him up.

"Eggs and bacon. Spoons all polished. Warm muffins and sweet butter."

"Let me help you up."

Upon noticing the two, the hermit became curious.

"What is that noise, my precious? My precious does not know."

To sooner find an answer, he swam towards them just as Kira had an idea on how to look around.

"Okay. Elrond called it Flamestoke, right? I wonder..."

With that, Kira drew Flamestoke from her scabbard tied around her waist before a bright orange glow came from it and gained the survivors' amazement.

"Bless my soul."

"It really works!"

Perhaps it worked too well, for thanks to the light, it exposed a ring on the ground as it glowed ancient runes onto it before Kira noticed and spoke to Bilbo.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Hello. What's this?"

Hearing this, Kira remembered what Gandalf had told her about it as it echoed in her mind.

"_It is altogether evil and can corrupt and destroy anyone who wears it."_

Having been told of this again, Kira spoke up to him as Bilbo picked it up.

"Careful, Bilbo. We don't know if it's the same ring Gandalf warned us about."

"Either way, it'll make a nice souvenir to show the neighbors back home, if I ever get home."

Hearing Bilbo speak about Home so casually, Kira began to get homesick herself as she sighed before she spoke.

"At least you have a home to get back to. Nekron took away mine, along with so many of my friends. My brother, Larn, and I are all that's left of the Northern Village now."

Hearing Kira's sad tale, Bilbo felt bad for her as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Kira. You shouldn't have had to endure such a calamity."

"It's alright, Bilbo. At least I know Larn is alive. And that's all the more reason to find a way out of this place."

But before they could even begin, they heard the hermit's guttural clear of throat before they looked to the direction it came from, seeing him behind a rock before Kira spoke to him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Bless us, my precious. Tasty morsels they would make us. What... are they, my precious?"

In spite of its confusing talk, Bilbo understood enough of him as he spoke.

"This is Kira of the North Village. And I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins."

Hearing his name, the creature became interested as he spoke to Bilbo and Kira.

"What iss a Bagginses?"

"It's a family name. We've lost our Dwarves, our wizard, and our way."

"And we want to know how we can get away from here. What's your name?"

The only answer to Kira's question was a harrowing swallowing sound from his throat as the hermit approached.

"Gollum. Gollum."

"Gollum, huh? That's... a bizarre name."

As Kira tried to be polite, not quite sure if he really was hungry and considering dining upon them, Gollum took notice of her sword and didn't like it one bit.

"What's she got... in her handses?"

"In case you get any ideas, we're armed with blades that came out of Gondolin: elvish blades."

As Kira answered boldly, Gollum hissed as he backed away before Bilbo spoke.

"That's better."

Faced with the elvish blades, Gollum decided not to chance it and became quite polite.

"But perhaps we sits here... and chats with them a bitsy, my preciousss? They... like... riddles? Perhaps they do. Do they?"

Hearing this, Kira was beginning to understand his usual speech patterns as she spoke.

"Well, I'm not much for riddling, actually. What about you, Bilbo?"

"Do I like riddles? Well, yes. After a fashion."

Having an idea on how to get high ground on his prey, Gollum spoke up to the two stragglers.

"They must have a competition with us. If precious asks, and they doesn't answer..."

Before he went on, he panted for a moment before he spoke.

"We... eats them, my precious."

Hearing this, Kira and Bilbo were taken aback instantly.

"What?!"

"Oh, I say!"

"But if they ask us, and we doesn't answer, uh-uh... then we shows them the way out."

With the terms set, Kira and Bilbo were inclined to agree as they spoke.

"Oh... Very well."

"It seems we have no choice."

"My precious... We makes the first riddle. Voiceless, it cries. Wingless, flutters. Toothless, bites. Mouthless, mutters. Can it... guess... the answer?"

At that moment, Bilbo couldn't come up with the answer for it immediately, much to Kira's worry.

"Half a moment."

"Don't you know this? I thought you liked riddles."

Fortunately, Kira's thoughts were correct as he'd heard something rather like this riddle before and thought of the answer as he got his word back. However, that didn't mean Gollum wasn't on the prowl.

"Are they nice, my precious? Are they juicy? Gooey? Yucky? Are they scrumptious?"

As Gollum prodded at Kira's chest, she exclaimed in surprise before Bilbo got out his weapon to force him back.

"If you please!"

As Gollum cowered back from the sword with another hiss, Bilbo spoke his answer finally.

"Wind! Wind is the answer."

With Gollum taken down a peg by one riddle, Bilbo took his turn to make a riddle.

"Now, my turn. A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

With that, Gollum recognized it from his previous time on the surface as he spoke.

"Let us give us a chance, my precious. Eggses. Eggses it is."

"Oh, bother."

With Bilbo out of luck in the first round, Kira was beginning to understand riddles now. As she tried to come up with one, though, she could only think about the joke that the men always used to tell in her village before she spoke.

"Let me try. What do you put in a barrel to make it lighter?"

Hearing this, Gollum considered it child's play as it laughed before it spake the answer quickly.

"A hole! Of course, a hole!"

Knowing that Gollum had cracked the code on that riddle as easily as opening a jar, Kira became flustered.

"Blast it all."

And with that, Gollum took another opportunity to speak before Bilbo.

"Us now. Now us, my precious."

"I'm aquiver with anticipation."

"Now... This thing, alls things devours. Birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel. Grinds hard stones to meal. Slays king, ruins town. And beats high mountain down."

Given this riddle, poor Bilbo tried to come up with any name of Goblin he'd ever heard of, but found none at all, at least no one that did all those things at once. It was entirely different, and he felt as though he should know it as he spoke.

"Hmm. Well, uh, interesting, heh. Yes, now, uh, let me see."

Seeing Bilbo stagger for a moment, Gollum spoke up, trying to confirm his situation.

"What does it answer? What does it answer?"

"Just a moment now."

Alas, Gollum would neither give him a moment nor an inch as he crept closer.

"Hmm, my precious... will they taste delicious? Yes, they will."

As Gollum crept closer, his tongue sticking out to taste first before sinking his jaws in, Bilbo spoke up, too frightened out of his mind to think.

"Give us some time."

"What?! What does it say?!"

"I said time! Time!"

Hearing this as an answer, Gollum began to grunt in a flustered flummox of disappointment as he staggered back in anger and tiredness of the game before Kira spoke.

"What's wrong now?"

"It guess! Time is the answer."

"It is?"

As Kira looked to Bilbo, she didn't realize it was out of pure luck that they're still standing here as he spoke.

"Oh, I knew it all along. That's an old one. Now, fun's fun. Couldn't we get out of here?"

However, not willing to let his meal out of his sight, Gollum crept closer to the two and sat down by them as he spoke.

"No! It's got to ask uss a question, my precious! Yes, yess!"

"Oh, blast, I can't think of another one!"

Regardless of Bilbo's statement, Gollum was still very anxious as he spoke viciously.

"Ask! Ask!"

With that, Bilbo was left with no other choice as he spoke.

"Oh, very well."

As he tried to think of it, Bilbo had his hands in his pockets and felt the ring that they found but forgot about as he spoke.

"What have I got in my pocket?"

Having asked this to himself Bilbo inadvertently got Gollum on the edge as he became frightfully upset.

"Not fair! Not fair to ask my precious what it's got in its nassty, little pocketses!"

Realizing that he got Gollum on the ropes, Bilbo spoke to him again.

"I'm sorry. That's my riddle. And if you can't guess it, you lose and show us out."

"It must give us three guesses, my precious! Three guesses!"

"Very well. By all means, guess away."

Quickly trying to come up with the answer, Gollum began to spout out the first guess that came to mind as he saw his hand in his pocket.

"Handses!"

"Wrong. Guess again."

"A Knife! A knife, it is!"

"Wrong. Last guess."

As Gollum got pushed to the brink of losing the game, he'd begun to get very nervous as he rocked back and forth, wriggling and squirming as Kira started to grow nervous.

"Bilbo, are you sure it's the best idea to let him be like this? He could snap at us any moment now."

Bilbo knew very well what Kira meant by this and was aware of it himself. Although he deigned not to waste his last guess, Gollum could not be trusted to keep any promise at a pinch. Any excuse would do to slide him out of it. But they still had their elvish blades, of course, so when that situation does occur, they'll be ready as Bilbo spoke to the slimy thing.

"Time's up!"

"String, or nothing!"

"Both wrong, I'm afraid."

And with that, the game had ended in Gollum's defeat as he mourned the loss of his food.

"My precious runs out of guesses. My precious loses."

As Gollum cried at his defeat, Kira reiterated him about his promise.

"Well? What about your end of the bargain? You have to show us the way."

Hearing Kira's words, Gollum looked up and spoke a reply to her.

"Did we say so, my precious? Show the nassty Kira and Bagginses the way out, yes, yess. But first... my precious shows them... his something pretty."

Hearing of this from the slimy hermit, Bilbo became curious while Kira became impatient.

"You wish to show us something?"

"Hopefully the way out."

"Cross, it is, impatient, my precious. But it must wait, yess, it must. We can't go into the tunnels so hasty. We must go and get some things first. Yess, things to help us."

"Well, hurry then."

As Gollum went onto the boat and swam back to his cabin, he had a different plan of his own to enact his capture of the prey using what he had received so long ago as he spoke.

"My birthday present. My precious finds a ring... on his birthday... long ago. A golden ring. A magic ring."

Indeed it was. This particular ring was the Ring of Power. If one slipped it on the finger, that one would become invisible, but not in the full sunlight. Fortunately, Gollum was surrounded by the dark, thus giving him advantage against his enemies, be it Goblins, Orcs, Subhumans, and these two stragglers. And yet, not even Gollum could grasp the true power of the Ring, assuming it's the same one that Sauron lost over the ages. Regardless, he sounded satisfied as he rummaged through his oddments to seek after the"present" as he spoke.

"We must gar my precious' birthday present from its hiding place."

With that, he panted as he searched for the ring before Kira spoke to Bilbo.

"It looks like he's a sore loser, and he doesn't plan to help us out of here anytime soon."

"If it comes to another round of riddling, it wouldn't matter; he'll never guess my pocket contained this."

As Bilbo got it out, Kira became worried about what could happen, considering how long Gollum had been living down in this chasm.

"Wait a minute. I think I know how Gollum's managed to survive down here."

"Really? How so, pray tell?"

"That ring. The Goblins traveled in those tunnels, right? So, Gollum must've used it to... to eat them."

"Oh, I say! And I thought us being eaten was the worst he could do to us."

"You're missing the point. Sooner or later, the Goblins are going to figure that out and capture it. And when they do—"

"They'll give it over to Nekron. And then Sauron would return. But how are we to know it's the same ring that Sauron used?"

"I don't know. We'll need to bring this to Gandalf to be sure, but we can't risk using it until then."

At that moment, Gollum's loud shriek interrupted them before Bilbo spoke to her.

"It's becoming difficult not to consider."

At his island, Gollum screamed and grunted about, mourning the item missing from his island.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! My golden ring! My magic ring! Lost, it is. Lost... Lost! CURSE US AND CRUSH US! MY RING, LOST!"

At that moment, Gollum figured out the answer to Bilbo's question, as well as what could've happened to his present.

"My precious remembers. He wears it before... and he drops it on the shore. Curse it! Curse the Bagginses! Curse Kira! They've found it! My ring! My birthday present!"

And so, with vicious abandon, Gollum quickly pedaled to the shore as he shouted while Bilbo spoke.

"My, he does carry on."

Before Bilbo could put it on out of fidgeting, Kira noticed this and stopped him.

"No, don't! You don't know what it'd do."

Upon looking at his fingers, Bilbo realized what could've happened to him as he spoke.

"My goodness. Thank you, Kira. Though, I still would've wondered what could've happened."

"He called it his birthday present and lived here alone all this time. What do _you _think happened?"

As Kira spoke of its effects, Bilbo became very surprised as he put it away again.

"I'd rather not think anymore of that. What do we do?"

"We have our elvish blades. They'll be more than enough for that thing."

With that, Kira drew her Flamestoke out as Gollum approached and reached the sword before dashing at the two.

"My precious will find it! Will find it! The Bagginses, and the Kira! My precious will crush them and smash them!"

"Get back! I'm warning you!"

However, Gollum was filled with such rage of loss and suspicion in his heart that no sword has any terror for him as he leaped at Kira and began to claw and bite at her as she yelped from the pain and tried to get the creature off of her as she was forced to smash her back on the wall to remove him. However, in his fury, Gollum moved upward to her front, causing her to hit her back on the wall with enough force to bruise her back before she fell to the floor with Gollum laughing at his overworked meal before Bilbo's worry grew more and more as he looked to the ring he held in his pocket. In normal circumstances, knowing full well what it would do, Bilbo wouldn't consider it, but with Kira's life at stake, there was no other option that'd guarantee her safety. His own elvish blade wouldn't be counted out, but if Flamestoke couldn't work on Gollum, what chance would his own weapon have?

"ENOUGH!"

As Bilbo shouted, Gollum was taken aback by the Hobbit's sudden shout of anger as he noticed a red-orange glow coming from the ring as Bilbo held it while Kira looked on in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ice Peak, Nekron felt a dark and powerful presence flowing through him as he groaned, catching his mother's attention as she ran to him.

"My son! What has happened?!"

As an answer, Nekron balled his hands into his fist before he took as many breaths as he could while standing up before seeing a dark figure of a silhouette above them as he spoke.

"Father?"

Upon hearing his name, Juliana looked to see him and became aghast in surprise as well as he, for he was thought to have perished.

"_**The**__** Bearer of **__**the**__** Ring, **__**the**__** Wearer of **__**the**__** Ring**_

_**Stands on **__**the**__** very brink of fate**_

_**Staring into eyes of darkness and despair**_

_**That rise and shrink with hate"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Gollum cowered at Bilbo's presence, he spoke boldly to the hermit.

"Show us the way out and trouble us no more, or you will be the one crushed and smashed here!"

Seeing the true power of the ring for himself, Gollum knew not to temper him any more and quickly agreed to it as he spoke in a hasty, nervous tone.

"It's... off to the back-door! My precious must make haste to the back-door! Yes, yes, yess! To the back-door!"

As Gollum showed them the way, the ring's glow faded as he fell to the floor exhausted before Kira helped him up.

"Bilbo. Are you okay?"

"I'll live. That was the most bizarre effect I've ever had."

"I should expect it to be. Just don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"I'll try."

With that, the two of them followed the hermit and climbed through the tunnels.

* * *

Meanwhile, the darkness daunted the mother and son further as he spake to his progeny.

_My son. __The__ ring has returned. You've felt it, too, for it is linked to our lifeblood._

"The ring?"

Upon hearing of this, Nekron was granted the reprieve he needed. The Arkenstone alone granted him but a limited range of his power. But the ring of his father will ensure that his conquest will finally reach its end with success.

"At last, we wait no longer. The One will help us destroy Fire Keep and all who stand in our way!"

_Indeed. But to succeed, I must return..._

Confused as to how the task can be accomplished, Juliana spoke to the silhouette.

"How can it be done?"

To answer, Sauron spoke of the elements they'd obtained through means of conquest. Granted, they saw no other purpose than retaliation for stealing one of those elements in the form of the Arkenstone, the creation made from Earth as it was made from a common rock by Dwarves. Another element was a Lapis Lazuli from one of the Dale which the Subhumans took away, and the Aviary Diamond taken from the Lord of the Eagles by their Goblins' attack was the last on the list.

_The__ four elements. You've already claimed __the__ Earth, Water, and Air. But __the __Fire__ is out of reach._

"The Flame Spark? But Fire Keep has it."

_No. __The__ girl does. One named Teegra_

Hearing this, Nekron was taken aback by disbelief as he spake in this tone to his father.

"That wretched concubine has it?! How?!"

_It matters not, my son. Soon, Jarol's failure will be complete, and __the__ One Ring will be mine..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo and Kira came across the back-door that Gollum mentioned and the hermit spoke to them.

"There it is, the back-door..."

With that, Bilbo went forward as he spoke.

"Thank you."

As he did, however, Gollum felt he wasn't ready to depart his present as he crept closer before Kira sensed it coming and got her Flamestoke out before she turned to Bilbo.

"Go on ahead, Bilbo. I'll catch up."

With that, Bilbo nodded to her and got out of the back-door before Gollum attempted to plead to Kira.

"Don't kill us. Don't hurt us. Let us live. Please. Please, let us live. Just... a little longer. Live."

As Gollum continued his pleas, Kira saw how wretchedly pitiful he had become, but she cane to know it wasn't his fault. She was told it could corrupt and destroy anyone who wears it. Who knows how long he's had it for? Even it's Master wouldn't deign to guess.

"Gollum. Gollum. Lost... lost... we are lost. And when precious goes, we'll die. Yes. All of us die! Into the dust... Die... into... the dust."

Having heard enough of Gollum's plea, but not enough to abandon mercy entirely, Kira spoke to the wretched creature.

"How could I kill such a pitiful and cringing abomination? We've come to know the strain of bearing the ring for even a moment, but this miserable creature that's been enslaved to it for years? Go and be off with you! I don't trust you, not as far as I can kick you, but go! If you touch or come near us ever again, I'll hurt you with nasty, cruel steel!"

With that, Gollum had no choice but to comply with Kira's threat as it cowered back into the chasm where it lived as it panted his name before she put her Flamestoke away and spoke to herself.

"It's for your own good. I'm sorry for what the ring's done to you. The burden is ours now."

With that, Kira ran from the tunnel to catch up with Bilbo, who'd long taken off with it.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter 4: **Out of the Frying Pan

As Bilbo and Kira tried to find their way to their friends, Larn, Gandalf, Teegra, Linas, Thorin, and the others had just entered in the forest after escaping the Goblins. As they rested there, Larn reflected on what he could've done as the memory of Kira falling in the chasm with Bilbo played over and over in his head. The more he thought of this, the more desperate he became to go back and save her, but with the numerous Goblins around, even if they were to scatter as they should have, would bar his way. And although he knew he could handle them, Gandalf suggested otherwise since the Goblins had the tactical advantage of the darkness, and it was clear that they weren't going back. Seeing Larn despaired by this, Teegra wanted to do what she can to help him feel better as she walked over to him.

"Larn, your sister will be fine. Gandalf must know this."

"Then why aren't we going back?"

As Larn retorted to her, Teegra felt no answer should be repeated as Gandalf spoke it to him, so she held her tongue for the moment before Larn spoke again.

"You know, my sister and I used to play together when we were little. We used to run around in the field and... collect the biggest pile of firewood we could. That was our daily chore, but somehow, we turned it into a game. And whoever made the biggest fire with their wood won."

Hearing this, Teegra smiled at him as she sat down and spoke.

"You must really love your sister."

"I do. I'd do anything for her. Always."

"Well... I'm sure Linas felt the same about me."

"Yeah. But I doubt she knows what it's like to lose one. Especially not knowing about... what it's like to blame yourself. I should've gone with her. If I did—"

"Then you both would've been killed. You knew the risks and you took them to keep her safe. She got as far as she did because of you."

"Exactly. She didn't get far enough."

At that moment, Larn heard a voice from afar as Bilbo shouted.

"Everyone! Are you listening?! We're here!"

Upon looking up to the source of the voices, they saw the people they thought perished in the chasm: Bilbo and Kira. Filled with great joy in place of guilt, Larn ran to them as he shouted while Thorin spoke in surprise.

"Kira!"

"By thunder!"

With that, Larn didn't hesitate to hug Kira as she sighed from exhaustion, knowing the length she'd gone from the chasm to here was all worth it to see him again before they spoke.

"Oh, Larn."

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were—"

"I would've been, if it wasn't for Bilbo."

As Kira pointed to Bilbo, he thought he should make a polite gesture as he shook his hand for a moment.

"You must be Larn. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins."

"The pleasure's all mine."

At that moment, Teegra walked up to them and asked the question everyone must be wondering.

"But we saw you fall in the chasm. How did you get out?"

"Well, it's an altogether long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ice Peak, Nekron was sitting in his throne as he reflected on what his father told him. How could that have been possible that Jarol's daughter would possess the Flame Spark? It was an ancient artifact that, like the Rings that created the Nazgûl, had a will of its own. Taking this in account, Nekron knew that it'd prove difficult to extract it from her, but if he was to return his father to his realm, it must be done. And so, he was left no other choice as he spoke to Mother, who already sensed what he intended to do.

"I don't know how the Flame Spark found her as its vessel, but it will be mine, soon enough."

"It will be, my son. With the Goblins holding the princess captive, she should be easy to retrieve. However, we mustn't go too far, or you'll be vulnerable. I've already given the order for the Goblins to search for the ring shortly after your father appeared. But still... I must be sure."

With that, Juliana appeared to the Goblins again in their cave as she spoke from the orb known as the Palantir.

"Goblins. Where are the princesses?"

As an answer, the Goblin that remained at the great hall since his leader's death by Gandalf, made a small move of hesitation as he spoke.

"Um, uh... they-they're uh... Gone."

Hearing of this, Juliana grew outraged as she shouted.

"Gone?! Escaped?! You filth-spawned scum!"

"I-It wasn't our fault! Our great leader was slain and the prisoners revolted!"

"Who slew him?!"

"It was Gandalf the Grey, the Wandering Wizard. He arrived to help them. But don't worry. We're working to recover them right now."

Immediately, Juliana flew in a rage before she controlled her temper and spoke to the Goblin.

"Find them, or his death will be yours!"

With that, Juliana cut off the communications and shouted for the next best option should they fail, again.

"It's clear you can't trust lowly Goblins to do a demon's work. And yet, the Subhumans fare no better. Unless... Nazgûl!"

On her command, ten ghostlike warriors appeared in a green mist around Nekron and Juliana, the leader of them wearing a spiked helmet with no visible face inside it as the rest had metal masks on them before it spoke to her.

_What is thy bidding, mate of Sauron?_

"Princess Teegra has escaped the Goblins. Go to your dragons and retrieve her at once."

_And what of the Dragonhawks?_

"If you encounter any, do away with them. They'll no doubt be searching for the princesses. And while you're at it, search for the Ringbearer who stole it from my husband as well. He will share the prisoners' fates."

_As you command._

With that, the faceless specters walked out of the glacier before riding on dragons into the sky as Juliana smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Bilbo had just told the group his story.

"You see, Gollum attempted to attack Kira, and I stood up against him. After that, he merely led us to the exit."

Thorin, surprised by the show of spine he did in the chasm, assuming his word was anything to go by, spoke of another matter as they dealt with it themselves and had trouble believing how they got by.

"We had to fight our way through the Goblin guard. How is it they didn't see you?"

"Strange enough, we didn't see any of them on our way back."

At that moment, Gandalf, having heard that Bilbo found a ring that exerted great pressure on him, spoke to the Hobbit, wishing to know if it's the same ring he should fear.

"Bilbo, this ring. Let's see it."

As Bilbo took it out, it gleamed in the light as the writing of it glowed orange as he spoke in a surprised tone of voice.

"By thunder, you've found it!"

Hearing Gandalf's frightened speech, Bilbo and Kira knew that it was enough confirmation.

"So it is the Ring of dread you told us about."

Thorin, oblivious to its power, had an idea to use it in their favor as he spoke.

"So what? Surely it can't hold a candle to Gandalf. He's wise and powerful, and would likely have the most ironclad resistance of all of us."

Gandalf, however, only panicked at the thought, surprising the company, as well as Teegra and Linas.

"NO! DO NOT TEMPT ME!"

"Tempt you?"

Hearing this, Teegra became curious as she inquired of him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to hold it, I would wish to turn it to good, and it cannot be used so. It is not in the realm of possibility. Meaning to be kind, I would become as terrible as the Dark Lord himself. So, again I ask that you tempt me not. I shall have such need of strength very soon."

Understanding Gandalf's reason, having felt the pressure of the ring himself, Bilbo began to regret bringing the ring here in the first place.

"I'm terribly sorry to burden you with this, Gandalf."

"You need say no more. We'd best get a move on. There are still Goblins and Subhumans about."

Not entirely eager for the journey, considering where it's taken them, Linas spoke to Gandalf in a dejected tone.

"And we have to go through so many mountains, too?"

"No. Don't you see? The sun is setting in the West, behind the mountains. We're on the other side, to the edge of the land beyond."

"Personally, I'd rather be home right now. It's going to be cold, soon."

Thorin, taking note of the princesses' cleavages, can easily see why as he spoke to Gandalf.

"I don't doubt that. We simply don't have the tunics to cover their bodies."

At that moment, Gandalf had an idea how to remedy this as he got out two change of clothes, both being similar to his robes except one is in purple with the other orange as he handed them to the princesses.

"I thought that might be the case. Here. They'll keep you warm as the night sets in."

* * *

Later, at night, the Princesses were shown to be wearing their robes that Gandalf have them, although, Teegra's top of her chest can be seen, as well as Linas'. Despite the warmth they gave her, though, Teegra still felt the chills of the night as she shivered. But those chills were unnatural, dark even. Seeing her freezing up, Larn tried to comfort her as he held her close.

"It's getting colder."

"Cold comes from Nekron."

"I know."

As if the cold wasn't enough to bother them, the wolves howled at the moon above them before Thorin noticed one just on top of a hill to their left with red eyes and sharp fangs before he shouted as Gandalf noticed its rider.

"The Wargs!"

"With the Goblins!"

Immediately, they all took off away from the group of Goblins that gave chase as they carried torches and ran up the trees that were in front of them, only for Bilbo to have no success in climbing up before Kira helped him up as Larn stood beside Teegra with his spear at the ready before seeing the Subhumans running towards them from another direction before Larn chucked his spear at one to jab, forcing one that climbed on the trees to fall down as the others climbed up before Gandalf, who stood by Linas, took a pine cone or two before chucking them at the wolves and Subhumans, creating a spark that sent them away only for more reinforcements to appear from the mountain they'd left before setting the trees on fire, making the Subhumans amazed at this before they grunted in celebration at the burning as the Goblins sung with the

"_**Nineteen birds in six fir trees,**_

_**Their feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze**_

_**But funny little birds, they had no wings**_

_**Oh, what shall we do with the funny little things?**_

_**Oh, what shall we do with the funny little things?**_

_**Roast 'em alive, or stew 'em in a pot**_

_**Fry them, boil them, eat them hot**_

_**Bake them, toast them, fry them, roast them,**_

_**Till beards blaze and eyes glaze,**_

_**Till hair smells and skins crack,**_

_**Fat melts and bones black**_

_**In cinders lie beneath the sky,**_

_**So the Dwarves shall die!**_

_**Nineteen birds in six fir trees,**_

_**Their feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze**_

_**But funny little birds, they had no wings**_

_**Oh, what shall we do with the funny little things?**_

_**Oh, what shall we do with the funny little things?"**_

Now, these Goblins had become careless. If they'd but looked, they'd have noticed the Princesses with the Dwarves and Gandalf. Regardless, they got their intended targets screaming for mercy as Dori and Bombur shouted.

"Help!"

"We can't go any higher!"

At that moment, Teegra thought she noticed a familiar sight in the air as she pointed to the silhouettes of winged creatures in the sky while she spoke.

"Look! Dragonhawks!"

Hearing this, Thorin assumes she was talking about a plain dragon as he spake.

"As if Goblins weren't enough, now Dragons?"

However, neither one was correct in the assumption as Gandalf stood up and held his hands out, as if to embrace the creatures. When they dove down, however, they screeched before opening their talons to scoop the group out of the trees. As Kira got a better look, she was surprised to see the creatures as she recognized them from her youth, seeing them fly in the air in the village where she and Larn used to live.

"They're not Dragons _or _Dragonhawks. They're Eagles!"

While Kira showed her excitement with a giggle from the thrill of flying with an Eagle for the first time, Bilbo voiced his concern as he spoke while losing grip on one of Dori's legs.

"My arms!"

"My poor legs. My legs!"

Seeing this, Kira smiled before she spoke to the frightened Hobbit before he and Doei spoke.

"You can relax, Bilbo. They saved us."

"But what will they do with us? Drop us to our deaths?"

"Who knows? But they've brought us a far distance with no dropping."

As they got closer, Teegra noticed a patch of land below as she spoke.

"Look! We're getting close to the ground now!"

As luck would have it, Dori knew what this land was as he spoke before Bilbo voiced his suspicions.

"By thunder! They're taking us to the edge of Mirkwood Forest!"

"To dash us against those rocks! I know it!"

However, contrary to Bilbo's fears, the Eagles actually landed them on the ground near Mirkwood as Kira laughed before looking to Larn, who smiled at her, knowing she was more than satisfied with flying by the Eagles' sides as Gandalf spoke.

"O, great lord of the Eagles, we are eternally grateful for your gallant rescue."

"I have not forgotten the arrow that brought me down so many years ago. I have not forgotten the wizard who found me and healed my wound. And now, farewell, wherever you fare, till your aeries receive you at your journey's end."

As they flew off, the group waved goodbye to them before they pressed on to their goal. As they did so, however, Kira became confused as to their services. Whether it was her desire to ride with them again or the urgency of the mission, she didn't know.

"Gandalf, I'm beginning to wonder. Why couldn't we go with the Eagles to the Lonely Mountain in the first place?"

"They could only carry us this far with so many of us. Besides, the air is just as dangerous as down here. Among the multitude of Nekron's armies, the Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths, are the most dangerous. They were once brave and noble souls, but they've succumbed to the Ring's power, thus creating such a power of darkness. The leader of such is the Witch-King of Angmar. Be weary of the skies, all. For one blind eye will surely mean your demise."

Chilled to the bone at meeting the Nazgûl, Kira knew to take his word for it.

"Understood."

Finally, they reached the very entrance of the place before the Lonely Mountain as Bilbo and Thorin spoke.

"So, this is the forest of Mirkwood."

"Terrible place, if I remember. And dangerous."

Hearing this, Kira became concerned as she spoke to Gandalf.

"Exactly how dangerous is this place?"

"Dangerous enough that even the Goblins and Subhumans fall prey to it. But you need not worry. The map shows the safest path. Follow it closely and straight through the forest. Don't stray off the track. If you do, you'll never get out of Mirkwood."

Hearing the perception of his words, Thorin noticed Gandalf hasn't included himself as he spoke up.

"You speak as if you aren't going with us."

"I'm not. The princesses and I have pressing business at Fire Keep."

Hearing this, the Dwarves immediately began to despair as Bombur, Dori, and Balin spoke worriedly.

"Oh, no. He can't mean it."

"What will we do without Gandalf?"

"Please, don't leave us."

"Now, now, the Princesses are sorely needed for our business."

At that moment, Larn took the opportunity to speak up as he walked over to Teegra's side, much to Kira's surprise.

"In that case, I'll come along, too."

"Larn?"

"They don't know the lay of the land like Kira and I do. They'll need my help."

"Don't you mean _our _help?"

As Larn heard Kira's slightly offended tone, he attempted to explain himself as he turned to her.

"No, Kira. You have to stay with them. With that Ring, Bilbo will need someone to set a strong foundation for him. Can you do that?"

"Me? But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. We saw each other again, didn't we? Maybe we'll be as lucky as back then."

At that moment, Gandalf spoke up as he went to Bilbo.

"Perhaps, but Larn makes a fine point. You'll be sorely needed, Kira, for I'm sending Mr. Baggins, the Ringbearer, with you and the Dwarves. That should be enough."

The Dwarves didn't quite take to Gandalf's selection any more than they did the first time as Balin, Dori, and Bombur spoke.

"Mr. Baggins?"

"Bilbo?"

"The burglar?"

Bilbo has his own doubts, too, as he spoke up to Gandalf.

"Me? But what if _I_ give into the Ring's influence? It must be destroyed, somehow."

At that moment, Teegra spoke up to Bilbo as she remembered what the teacher was teaching her prior to their capture as she spoke.

"It can only be destroyed by the very force that created it: Mount Doom."

"Mount Doom?"

"It's supposedly at Mordor. And the Lonely Mountain should help you see it from a distance."

Now knowing how long the journey would take, Bilbo felt it was asking more than enough of him as he spoke to Gandalf.

"One adventure after another? I'm no equal to a wizard. How can I accomplish two things at once?"

"Nonsense. You are the lucky number. And soon, you'll find out there's more about you than you guess."

Hearing Gandalf's words, Bilbo felt his vigor renewed before he spoke up again while giving him a paper and an inked feather.

"As such, you, sir, will be my surrogate. My replacement, so to say. Here is paper and a marker. Keep a strict log of the remainder of your journey, so I may study it when we meet again and point out your missteps."

With that, Bilbo only took the paper into his pocket as he spoke.

"I can only do my best."

"Then that will have to suffice."

With that, Gandalf, Larn, Teegra, and Linas walked towards the south, towards the kingdom of Fire Keep, as Bilbo and the others looked on with Kira shouting to Larn.

"Good luck, Larn!"

As he heard her shout, Larn responded with a wave and a nod before pressing on towards the south.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gollum, having been forced into retreat before, more than certain that they've gone far enough away to not be able to retaliate, went out of his back door and saw only footprints as he saw their trail before he began to follow them as he spoke to himself.

"My precious. We'll find our present, my precious. And then, we shall crush the Bagginses and smash the Kira! Both of them!"

As he approached the trail further along, however, Gollum heard dark whisperings all around him as he looked left and right before he began to get frightened as he cowered. However, Gollum also remembered the last time he was this frightened and allowed rage to fill his heart to cast out his fear as he suspected the thief to be the cause of this.

"Thief! Thief! Bagginses! You no scare me no more! We hates you! Hates you forever!"

However, instead of the thief greeting him, it was the faceless, imposing specters of Sauron standing before him as the Witch-King of Angmar approached the creature out of perplexity towards what it called them as Gollum cowered back.

_Baggins? Who is Baggins?_


	6. Like Flies to Dead Flesh

**Chapter 5: **Like Flies to Dead Flesh

And so it was that while Bilbo and his company went towards the Lonely Mountain to intercept Nekron and seize the Arkenstone while also getting to Mordor in order to destroy the Ring, Larn, Teegra, Gandalf, and Linas were traveling south to head to Fire Keep in order to warn King Jarol about the existence of the One Ring. As they traveled there, Teegra couldn't help but feel worried for Bilbo, knowing its influence and the weight he has to carry. If she recalled from Kira and Bilbo's tale, and she did, Bilbo felt great pressure from the Ring in using it to save her. Odds are, they'll be put in another circumstance like that. And the moment they do...

"I wish it need not have happened in our time, Gandalf."

"So do I. But it's fortunate that Nekron lacks the one thing to give him strength of knowledge to break all resistance and cover the lands in darkness and ice."

"I just hope Nekron doesn't know the Ring was found."

"He knows, Teegra. His father and the Ring are connected. As such, there's no doubt he'll have known the moment Bilbo used the Ring to save Kira."

Hearing of this, Linas felt oddly concerned for the Hobbit as she spoke to Gandalf.

"Why couldn't we bring him with us, then? Fire Keep could've used the lava around us, or even the Dragonhawks to destroy it."

"I admire your concern, Linas, but Teegra said before it can only be destroyed by the forge that created it. A dragon's fire could not harm that Ring, not even Smaug's."

"Still... I don't feel right leaving him alone."

As they walked, Larn looked to Linas before he spoke his own opinion of the situation.

"Neither do I feel right about leaving Kira alone. But she and Bilbo have each other's care. They made it this far together and helped me feel better when we saw them again. This time wouldn't be any different."

"And how do you know that?"

"My sister usually sets a strong foundation with the people she meets. A lot more than she should, but it's helped us this far. I know they'll be alright."

Hearing this, Teegra smiled at Larn before she spoke.

"I'm glad that you have so much faith in your sister. It's a nice change from last time."

"I know. It really is."

As they continued walking onwards, Gandalf, smiling at their conversation that put them at ease before he spoke up.

"Listen well, all. Before we stop at Fire Keep, I feel compelled to pay a visit to Isengard. There, we shall hopefully acquire the services of someone who hails there in the Wizards' Council: Saruman the White."

Hearing his name, Teegra felt as though it might be helpful, despite her trip back to Fire Keep being longer than expected.

"If you believe it is best, we'll follow you there, Gandalf."

In a short while, Gandalf, Teegra, Linas, and Larn got to Isengard and entered the temple where the Wizard of the group stopped in place in front of the stairs before turning to the group.

"Wait here a moment. Saruman would not take kindly to visitors without knowing about them first. I shall have an audience with him to start. It won't be for too long."

As the trio all nodded to the wizard to wait by the stairs, Gandalf traveler them up and entered the room before he held an audience with the man in a red cloak and a beard as long as his before he spoke to him.

"I have come for your aid, Saruman the White, in troubled times. The Nine are abroad. Darkness approaches in the form of the Ringwraiths, the Black Riders."

Saruman seemed to deem them no threat as he spoke, vexing Gandalf with his apparently oblivious demeanor.

"Is that all the news you have for me, then?"

"Is that not enough?! Sauron is moving through Nekron at last!"

"We can deal with those two ourselves, Gandalf. You and I, one way or another."

Hearing this, Gandalf began to grow weary of his plan as he spoke.

"What talk is this? What are you saying, Saruman?"

"It's time for us to choose. A new age is upon us. A new power is rising. Nothing that Men or Elves or Wizards can do will avail against it. Its enemies are utterly doomed. But its friends..."

As he feared, Gandalf realized Saruman's plan.

"You are saying that we should join with Mordor? With Ice Peak? With them?!"

"Does that displease you?"

Having known of the Ringwraiths' move towards the current Ringbearer, Saruman began to demand his own answer to his inquiry in hopes of acquiring it.

"Where is the Ring, Gandalf?! Why do the Black Riders search for it in Mirkwood?! Have you hidden it there?"

"I see no reason to talk to a traitor such as you!"

"It is futile to hold out on me; the Black Riders are drawn to the Ring like flies to dead flesh. Would you rather see the Dark and Ice Lords have it... OR SARUMAN OF MANY COLORS?!"

As he shouted the emphasis to this question, Saruman cast a magic blow of fire at Gandalf, who repelled it with a barrier before the fire went away as he answered.

"Neither of you will have it."

Being crafty in getting the truth out, Saruman had one more card to play in getting it out of Gandalf Greyhame.

"There is a third choice."

With a snap of his fingers, Saruman summoned the Subhumans under his command to bring the ambushed and surprised Teegra, Larn, and Linas up the stairs, one of them being more gentle than others as he brushed Linas' hair gently, making her cringe a bit as she feared the worst before Saruman's main right hand, Grima Wormtongue, brought him his staff before using it to cast a barrier around Isengard, closing off the exits and entrances to the kingdom, much to Gandalf's worry.

"They are to remain here until you tell me where the Ring can be found."

"Saruman, if you do this, if you delay us here, Nekron will surely get it then."

Despite this, Saruman seemed to have made up his mind on the matter as he stepped down the stairs as he spoke.

"Then he will know his good servants, and his enemies."

With that, Saruman descended the steps as he began speaking to the Subhumans.

"Take them to the dungeon until I say. If Greyhame doesn't talk before sunset, do with them as you wish."

In compliance, the Subhumans nodded with grunts before dragging Larn, Teegra, and Linas with them while Saruman chuckled evilly as Gandalf shouted while bound in Saruman's prison known as Isengard.

"Saruman! Saruman! SARUMAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mirkwood, Bilbo and Kira were traveling with Thorin and the other Dwarves inside the dark forest for but a moment before later, they sat at a campfire and ate berries that were distasteful as Kira grimaced along with the others before they heard growling in the woods as they showed looks of concern while Kira and Bilbo held their ground out of caution in case the Ringwraiths were to strike. The next day, they traveled again and stopped at a giant fir-tree as Bilbo and Kira climbed up with the former's feet on top of her shoulders for leverage should he slip while the Hobbit narrated.

"_To Gandalf. As per your instructions, I am keeping this log of our journey through Mirkwood Forest. I shall make good use of it someday as a basis for my memoirs, which I intend to call, 'There and Back Again: A __Hobbit__'s Holiday.' __The__ days are terrible, and __the__nights are impossible, for we are hungry and thirsty. __The__ berries which grow here are hideous. Everything about these woods is unpleasant. And as if that weren't enough, we were in constant fear of __the__ Nazgûl attempting to seize us, although no move has been made thus far. One day, we decided someone should climb to __the__ top of __the__ tallest tree and have a look about. Naturally, Kira offered to come along and provide a foothold as she was already an expert climber in her village. In fact, she tried to offer to climb up in my place, but it wasn't her place. My contract is vague on several points."_

As they climbed up on the tree, they poked their heads through the leaves and saw a beautiful sight of large butterflies flying overhead as well as a beautiful horizon of the sun in the day's sky as Kira and Bilbo smiled with the former remembering what her village once was as the views reminded her of the memory before shedding tears and wiping them swiftly as Bilbo held his hand on hers before she smiled at him for the comfort he gave before a butterfly landed on her nose and fluttered its wings in her before it flew away quickly to the sky.

"_Ring or no Ring, there are moments that can change a person for all time. And just as Kira wondered if her village would ever be restored, I suddenly if I would ever see my snug __Hobbit__ hole again. I wondered... if I actually wanted to."_

* * *

The next day, Bilbo and Kira were asleep by the burned out campfire as they wiped their eyes to see clearly before meeting a startling sight: a giant spider that snickered as it drew closer to then while Bilbo screamed as Kira gasped.

"_We awoke __the__ next morning to a hideous surprise."_

As it crept closer to them, neither Bilbo nor Kira could move their arms before a man with a Jaguar pelt-helmet jumped down and cut the webs off before holding the spider's teeth at bay with his axe before Bilbo and Kira got their weapons out as the latter sliced its legs off in self-defense, burning the appendages off as it shrieked before Bilbo dealt the finishing blow to it, slaying the Spider before an idea dawned on him on what to name his dagger as he found it fitting.

"Now, I will give you a name. And I shall call you... Sting."

Just then, the mysterious man turned to them as he spoke.

"Quite a dangerous position you've put yourselves in."

As Kira became curious, she spoke her inquiry to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Darkwolf. Gandalf appointed me to your aid in case the Nazgûl found you so soon."

"You know Gandalf?"

"As do you, I see. Your friends aren't too far off."

"You know where they are?"

"The Spiders captured them less than two miles of here. Come."

As Darkwolf led Bilbo and Kira to the Dwarves, they came upon the Spiders' nest where all Thirteen were hung and poisoned by the Spiders' venom before noticing the approaching Black Riders and a certain hermit that threatened to harm Kira and himself for theRing as Bilbo narrated.

"_Fortunately, we were met with one of your acquaintance, Darkwolf, who helped us in __the__ nick of time. __The__ remainder of __the__ morning was spent in seeking out companions. And we found them, finally, in a place as black and terrible as a patch of midnight that had never been cleared away. Regrettably, we weren't __the__ only ones. The Nazgûl have found us, too, but they weren't alone. In fact, __the__ Spiders were enchanted by __the__ Nazgûl's wraithlike powers under their command to lure us. Even Gollum was seen by their side, and as one would suggest, he hated us with great vengeance."_

As they noticed the Nazgûl and Gollum, the latter of them laughed heartily as he spoke while nearing Bombur.

"Gollum, Gollum, Gollum. Wicked Bagginses. Wicked Bagginses cheats us. Gollum. He mustn't go that way. He mustn't hurt precious."

Having warned him before, Kira got out Flamestoke in an attempt to drive him away as she spoke.

"Go away, you scum!"

Bilbo, however, knowing how rash he was to him before, intended to make it right and spoke rationally to deal with him properly, without the Ring.

"What do you want from us?"

To answer him, the Witch-King spoke to Bilbo.

_Lord Nekron desires __the__ Ring, and he shall have it now._

Kira only glared at the Witch-King before she spoke to him.

"If you want the Ring, you'll have to go through us first!"

_Do you not know death when you see it, human?_

However, Gollum had other plans to take it. But since he knew the deadly powers of the Nazgûl, Gollum saw fit to exact his rage-filled temper on poor Bombur to force Bilbo to give the Ring to him instead of the Nazgûl, not that they were expected to let him live for such trickery, but his attempt was altogether acrimonious, all the same.

"Give it to Gollum. Yes, give it to Gollum. Give it! Give it! GIVE IT TO US!"

And so, with a vicious laughter, Gollum began torturing Bombur with his sharp claws, elongated from his time in the cave beneath the high mountains by scratching his flesh through the web while Bombur grew frightened at the creature's tenacity for fear, worrying Bilbo, Kira, and Darkwolf as the former of the trio spoke.

"Go away! Go away!"

"Bombur!"

As Bilbo was forced to watch Gollum torture Bombur, he was forced to get out the Ring, with seemingly all other options exhausted, much to Kira and Darkwolf's concern as they shouted whilst Bilbo narrated.

_I certainly could not let my companions, my comrades, become a corpse for that wretched creature. Action was called for._

"Bilbo!"

"No, you fool!"

Despite their cries, Bilbo put on the Ring before he turned invisible. Alas, he wasn't as invisible as he thought for the Nazgûl turned to the Hobbit as they growled before he made haste in grabbing a rock and tossing it at Gollum, knocking him away from Bombur before Kira rushed to Bilbo's side, invisible as he was, as the Nazgûl aimed their cursed blades at something that wasn't there, and swung them at the Hobbit, nearly slicing him to bits as Bilbo narrated further.

"_Unfortunately, such action caught __the__ attention of __the__ Nazgûl and lured them to me in spite of successfully removing Gollum from Bombur's person. This debacle proved that Ring or no Ring, __the__ Nazgûl would always find us."_

Before they could touch him, however, Kira blocked their advances with her Flamestoke and countered them with a burning swing, hitting one of the Nazgûl before setting him ablaze with flame and making him vanish into the sky. With that, Darkwolf joined in thebrawl as he combatted the Nazgûl by swinging his axe with tremendous force towards one before severing its faceless head, banishing him back to Mordor from whence he came before noticing a Spider nearing him, only for Darkwolf to swing his axe at it, knocking it off of the tree before it hit the ground and moved no more. It wasn't long before Kira and Darkwolf dealt with the Nazgûl before they and Bilbo freed the Dwarves from their silky confines and the Hobbit turned to the creature, who didn't hesitate to beg for mercy.

"No, please! Let us live! Yes, let us live a little longer...!"

Knowing how sneaky and dangerous Gollum proved himself to be, Thorin spoke to Bilbo about what to be done with him.

"We can't let this affront tell what he knows. He'd sell us all to Sauron for sure. We must put this monstrosity out of its misery."

"No! Please, Bagginses! Don't kill me. We shall stay away... for good, this time..."

Bilbo can't exactly trust him on his word, given what he almost did to Kira, Bombur, and himself. However, the same pity he felt towards this creature returned as he eyed his misshapen and ugly personage before giving his answer.

"We can't let you go that easily, Gollum. But if you promise to remain loyal to our company, you shall come with us to Lonely Mountain and to Mordor. Just know if you try any trickery of the sort like before, Darkwolf will dispose of you swiftly."

Being granted a second chance, Gollum became grateful to Bilbo as he spoke.

"Oh, yesss. Thank you... Master."

With that, Bilbo turned to the group and spoke of the impending danger to return. With the Nazgûl banished for the time being, the Spiders' senses will return and aim to dine on their prey. He most certainly did not want to be around when that happens.

"Alright, everyone. I know the Spiders' poisons have made you weak, but you must follow me. Quickly."

With that, Bilbo led the way as Kira, Darkwolf, Gollum, and the Dwarves followed him before the Spiders' senses were proven to be very quick to return as they'd noticed them and gave chase to their meal.

"Look. On the path ahead. There they are."

"They have freed our supper."

"Now we see you. We will eat you and leave your skin hanging in the tree."

"Grab them!"

As the Spiders growled and hissed, Bilbo had an idea to preserve the group as he stopped and spoke it to Thorin, Kira, and Darkwolf.

"I think I can hold them off. Run to the Wood Elves' clearing."

Despite his valor, Thorin still worried for Bilbo.

"But, how can you—?"

"I will do the stinging! Run! Swiftly, now!"

As the Dwarves took off, Kira and Darkwolf, however, stayed beside Bilbo with their weapons out before the Spiders spoke up amongst themselves.

"We've trapped them now. Close the circle. They can't escape us!"

However, Kira and Bilbo held their weapons out while Darkwolf yelled out with his axe before swinging it at one Spider, embedding it deep in its head before tossing it away as Kira blocked its teeth before burning them with Flamestoke's heat while Bilbo fended off one Spider before attacking another as he shouted.

"Lazy lob! Attercop!"

With the spider slain by the Attercop, one of the Spiders that remained became greatly worried as it spoke before Kira and Bilbo spun their bright weapons in the air.

"Blast! What are they?! What are they called?!"

"Sting!"

"Flamestoke!"

As a result, they created a blend of a blue and red magical circle that threatened to harm the Spiders if they came anywhere near the trio before one among them admitted defeat.

"Away! Retreat! We are no match for Sting or Flamestoke!"

With that, the Spiders retreated before they put their weapons away as Kira looked to Bilbo.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?"

"Right as rain, so far. It's a miracle the Nazgûl failed to sink their blades into my skin."

"Still, we told you you shouldn't use that Ring. There's a reason why Gandalf is afraid of it."

"I'm acutely aware of that much. But hopefully, I wouldn't be forced to use that burden ever again."

As Kira sighed, relieved at least that Bilbo was unscathed by the Nazgûl's attack, and oddly enough, Gollum's attack as well, Darkwolf looked to them before he spoke.

"Alright. Now that they're gone, we must regroup. The Nazgûl would already be on the move again by now."

As an answer, the two responded with a nod as they spoke simultaneously.

"Right."


	7. Return of the King Under the Mountain

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, there will be one more OC introduced in this chapter known as Trog. He will be portrayed by John Candy like he portrayed Den in Heavy Metal. And it is also where the Fellowship of the Ring will be created at the Wood Elves' Palace. I cannot say any more about this chapter, really, but I think you'll enjoy the renedition in the upcoming march. :)**

**Chapter 6: **Return of the King Under the Mountain

Meanwhile, at Isengard, with the sun having set on the horizon, Linas, Teegra, and Larn were stuck in their separate cells with Larn by himself except for his Subhuman guard in the middle level while the Princesses were in another cell at the top level guarded by the Subhuman who was more gentle with Linas upon his ambush as he stood firm upright. While they were in their cell, Linas couldn't help but be despaired in the situation so far. For she knew Gandalf was trapped until he disclosed the Ring's location to Saruman, and he'd never tell him. And now that sunset has come, there'd be no escape for them but death. The very thought discontented her, her hopes of going back home dashed by Saruman's cruel trickery and sorcery. Upon seeing her dismal face, Teegra tried to cheer her up to spite the circumstance.

"Linas, I know how things must look right now, but we're going to make it out of Isengard."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll try to think of something."

As Linas held her head down in disbelief, the Subhuman guard looked to see her saddened face and felt sorry for her. Upon seeing this herself, Teegra couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe this Subhuman was beginning to evolve beyond his usual carnal instinct and develop emotions. To know for sure, Teegra spoke up to the guard.

"Do you know a way out?"

Upon being asked this, the Subhuman only turned his head away with guilt before answering to her.

"No. Not past the barrier. Escape is only for the army of Nekron."

Hearing him speak so clearly, Teegra was more surprised of the fact that the Subhuman can speak intelligently than the answer she was given. As bad as the answer seemed, though, it actually made Linas brainstorm an idea to test out as she whispered to her sister.

"Wait... you said only the army of Nekron can leave the barrier."

Hearing Linas speak of this herself, Teegra had an idea where it was going as she spoke to her.

"I trust you came up with something that'll help?"

As Linas nodded to her, she noticed two more Subhumans going over to the guard before she whispered.

"Just play along for now."

As Teegra nodded, the two Subhumans stopped in front of the guard and spoke in their native tongue, saying that sunset has come and that their time of being taken to Nekron had come. As an answer, the guard spoke to them, playing along in their plan as he spoke.

"Understood. I'll deal with them myself."

With that, the guard unlocked the door and grabbed Linas' hand before lifting her up and taking Teegra along with her as their chains were linked. With that, the guard led Teegra and Linas down the stairs to the very bottom, where none in the tower of Isengard had dwelled. On the floor were litters of battle armor from the Orcs that performed poorly under the service of Saruman. Perhaps he had them executed if their performance was below his expectations. As the princesses became weary of this, their guard got out his spear and used it to break their chains before he spoke while pointing to the armor.

"Here. Put on the chain mail. It'll help you get out."

Despite the fact that the skeletons of the Orcs that failed Saruman were present in the armory, they managed to remove them from the corpses as Linas spoke to the guard.

"But why would you help us?"

"Nekron treated me to be expendable, even as I stand and talk like him. Saruman was no better. I would not wish another soul to suffer my fate, not even my enemies."

As the guard spoke this, Linas took pity on the poor Subhuman, knowing how hard his life must've been to serve under both Nekron and Saruman with no respect or conscience to bequeath to the creature as she walked to him.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe you can come with us. I can explain your situation to our father."

"It would be very difficult. Our army is headed to Fire Keep to attack with our fierce numbers."

As this greatly worried Linas, Teegra saw it as a great urgency as she spoke.

"All the more reason we should go. But we can't forget about Larn."

Knowing he'd be helpful to them in the lay of the land, Linas agreed with her with a nod before turning to the guard and speaking to him.

"Well, thank you for helping us. What's your name?"

For a moment, having never before been asked such a question, the guard became very confused before remembering what Nekron and Saruman always called him. Though, essentially intelligent as he was, he found it difficult to pronounce.

"T-Trog... trog... lo... dyte."

"Troglodyte? I hardly think that's a right one for you. How about... Trog?"

As Linas suggested it, the guard felt a warm and caring tone from being called Trog, a far cry from the rejection and hate from the full pronunciation. And it is with great joy that the guard accepted the name of Trog as he nodded before Linas spoke.

"I knew you'd like it."

* * *

With that, Teegra and Linas, now bearing the chain mail of the Orcs, went with Trog to get Larn free before they go as they brought a spare chain mail for Larn to use. However, when they'd gotten there, Larn was nowhere to be found as Teegra grew concerned.

"Oh, no! Larn! Where are you?!"

As an answer, Linas pointed down to the marching army of Orcs out front holding Larn in chains before Trog spoke.

"The army must be on the move. We better follow them, or we'll lose your friend and Fire Keep."

"Not today."

Determined to keep them both alive, Teegra stormed out of the cell and down the stairs with Linas and Trog following her before they were able to get in the line of the marching Orcs as they sang with the leader whipping at them, making Linas exclaim in surprise while she, Trog, and Teegra were catching up to Larn before Teegra spoke to him in a whisper with one verse of the Orcs' song finished.

"_**Where there's a whip, there's a way.**_

_**Where there's a whip, there's a way.**_

_**Where there's a whip, (we don't want to go to war today) there's a way.**_

_**(Where there's a whip) but **__**the**__** lord of **__**the**__** lash says (there's a way) 'Nay, nay, nay!' (Where there's a whip)**_

_**We're gonna march all day, all day, all day (there's a way)**_

_**Where there's a whip, there's a way."**_

"Larn. Larn. Larn! Larn!"

Upon hearing her voice, Larn looked to her and Linas in surprise before speaking to her.

"Teegra. Is that you?"

To confirm the answer, she merely shushed him so that their conversation wouldn't be detected amongst the Orcs' song before she tried to find a lock to pick from his shackles while Larn spoke to Teegra again.

"Teegra, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm trying to unlock your chains."

"Never mind the chains. You've got to get out of here."

"We're not leaving without you. Maybe I can find a key somehow. Come on, Linas."

As Teegra, Linas, and Trog, who followed her, scurried deeper in the Orcs' march, Larn grew concerned as he whispered.

"No, Teegra! Don't!"

However, they'd already gone deeper in the crowd as the Orcs' song got into the second verse and finished on cue as Saruman stepped up from his tower to behold the sight of Orcs at his command before waving them off, this ending their song for the moment before speaking to the tens of thousands of Orcs and Subhumans.

"_**A crack on **__**the**__** back says we're gonna fight.**_

_**We're gonna march all day, and night, and more.**_

_**For we are **__**the**__** slaves of **__**the**__** Dark Lord's war.**_

_**Left, right, left, right, left, right. (Where there's a whip, there's a way.)"**_

"Our time is at hand! Jarol's hundreds shall face your tens of thousands!"

In response to Saruman's praise, the Orcs grunted in victory at their numbers before most of them sang again while Linas spoke in a whisper to Teegra before Saruman continued.

"Jarol? Our father!"

"I know. But the last thing I want is to fight him. We need to break away as soon as we can."

"_**Where there's a whip, there's a way.**_

_**Where there's a whip, there's a way."**_

"And when all of Fire Keep, your ancient oppressor, lies vanquished, then shall we fly northward and sweep all of Middle-Earth beneath our feet! We cannot be defeated!"

"_**Where there's a whip, (we don't want to go to war today) there's a way.**_

_**(Where there's a whip) but **__**the**__** lord of **__**the**__** lash says (there's a way) 'Nay, nay, nay!' (Where there's a whip)**_

_**We're gonna march all day, all day, all day (there's a way)**_

_**Where there's a whip, there's a way.**_

_**Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right..."**_

As the Orcs sang a strong reprisal, they marched immediately to Fire Keep as Linas exclaimed from being shoved by the Orcs as she joined Trog and Teegra just ahead of Larn as the Orcs Sounders their trumpets amidst their song, their march to Fire Keep beginning...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mirkwood, Bilbo, Darkwolf, and Kira were just behind the tree before looking to see the Wood Elves holding the Dwarves and Gollum captive before the fourteen were escorted into the castle before the three of them followed them all the way to it before entering in the doors at the last minute as Bilbo narrated.

"_We joined our companions at __the__ clearing of __the__ Wood Elves. But when we found them, we were in for another surprise. __The__ Wood Elves had returned, but armed for battle. __The__ Dwarves, weakened as they were by their encounter with __the__ Nazgûl, and Gollum, who knew better than to take on multitudes by himself, gave up without a struggle. We traveled all day and into __the__ night. Finally, we came to __the__ palace of __the__ Elf King, which was at __the__ very eastern edge of __the__ forest. We'd come all __the__ way through, only to end up as prisoners."_

* * *

In the Elf King's palace, Thorin was interrogated by His Majesty as to their reason for their alleged attack.

"Why did you Dwarves try to attack?"

"No attack. We came to beg. We were starving."

"And why were you in the forest in the first place?"

To answer the Elf Kong's query, Bilbo, Kira, and Darkwolf intruder in the room before the Hobbit stated his quest.

"We were o our way to Mordor to destroy the Ring of Sauron!"

As Bilbo said this, he held the Ring in his hand, making the Elf King aghast at its presence as the orange markings on it glowed the following in black speech.

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and, in __the__ darkness, bind them._

Seeing this for himself, the Elf King became very distressed and spoke out of worry.

"By thunder! This requires a meeting of great urgency! Come!"

With that, the Wood Elves lifted the Dwarves and Gollum up and brought them, as well as Bilbo, Kira, and Darkwolf into a great hall that soon changed from an empty space into a vast hall with Elrond himself at the head of the council, as well as several faces consisting of Boromir from Minas Tirith of Gondor, the Dwarves, Darkwolf, Kira, Bilbo, and the Elf King as they spoke incessantly whilst Bilbo narrated.

* * *

"_Apparently, they were all too familiar with __the__ One Ring and its burden, for we were soon brought to their care given __the__ necessities we required to maintain our health. And it was weeks before __the__ Council of Elrond appeared and debated its history and that of its master, Sauron. Kira also told __the__ council of Nekron's search for it in order to fulfill his father's wish of conquest on all of Middle-Earth. With that, __the__ Dwarves and __the__ Elves alike, in their turn, told what they knew of Sauron and Nekron's preparations_ _for conquest, and so did Boromir of Gondor."_

"In Gondor, we are already under attack by the forces of Ice Peak and Mordor. I am Boromir. In a dream, I heard a voice crying to me, saying: 'seek for the figure that lurks in shadows in defense of the Ringbearer.'"

With that, Darkwolf stood up next as he held the axe up in salute.

"I am Darkwolf, the guardian of the Ringbearer against Nekron and that wolf witch, Juliana."

As Darkwolf made his presence known, Bilbo took his turn to reveal the Ring as he spoke, noticing the unease of the crowd. Normally, he didn't want to make it worse, but since Gandalf employed his service to the Ringbearer, he'd come to trust in Gandalf's judgment.

"He's right. In fact, he's the reason I've got the Ring thus far unscathed."

As the Ring showed the glowing writing on it, the council was as awestruck as the Elf King was, save for the Dwarves, Darkwolf, and Kira before Boromir and Elrond spoke.

"Isildur's Bane. The Halfling."

"What shall we do with it then, this mightiest of all weapons? We cannot keep it, we cannot destroy it by normal means. Sauron, who forged it, looks for his Ring, and Nekron, who desires it, searches for its power, too."

Bilbo considered it easy to remember as he spoke what Teegra told him before.

"It's clear what we should do. If Mount Doom created it, it can destroy it just as easily. Teegra told me this herself before she departed to Fire Keep with Gandalf."

"Then I see no other road forbid but the most fearful: The Road Into Mordor. And Teegra is wise to suggest it. We must send the Ring to the Fire where it was made: Mount Doom."

Hearing this, Boromir became vexed at the idea of it as he spoke.

"What foolishness is this?! Why do you speak of hiding and destroying?! The Ring could save all Middle-Earth!"

Hearing Boromir's questionable opinion, Elrond spoke against him.

"Have you heard nothing? It is Sauron's Ring. To wield it, you would have to _become _Sauron. I will not touch it!"

With that, Darkwolf spoke up next.

"Not I. Our one hope lies in foolishness, Boromir. The Dark Lord conceived his son as the next in line to wield it. Anyone out of that order is doomed to corruption, no matter the intention. He will wait until one of us tries to use it, follow every move we make. And it is just possible that neither Sauron nor Nekron will notice the small, quiet feet walking into peril, into Mordor."

As Bilbo heard this, he got the idea of where Darkwolf was getting at as he stood up and spoke.

"Very well. It's plain enough what you're getting at, Darkwolf. Bilbo, the Bumbling Burglar, started this affair, and Bilbo has better finish it, or himself. I will take the Ring for as long as I can to Mordor, but I don't know the way."

Hearing this noble answer, Elrond stood up before speaking to him.

"I am now more than certain that this task is appointed to you, Bilbo. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, at last."

With that, Kira spoke up next while standing up.

"But surely you won't send him off alone?"

Sensing her concern, Elrond smiled to Kira before speaking to her.

"You, at least, shall go with him, Kira."

With that, Kira smiled to Bilbo before speaking to him.

"It's quite a pickle we got ourselves in, Bilbo."

"Yes, Kira. Quite a pickle, indeed."

* * *

With that, the company, with the addition of Darkwolf, Kira, Boromir, and even Gollum pressed on to the boats that were used by the men of Lake Town as they boarded about five boats for their numbers while Bilbo narrated.

"_The__ next day, we found out that part of __the__ river flowed under __the__ caves. Deliveries of fine wines were brought up __the__ river by human men who lived on Long Lake. Naturally, we asked if we could come along with them to their town to get one step closer to Mordor, though we left that disclosure out for their sake."_

With that, as they traveled on the boats, the men of Long Lake sang their song while Kira's legs were swinging mildly in the water, the owner of which who enjoyed it as she smiled while Bilbo looked at the horizon a moment before Kira did the same, the both of them seeing Lonely Mountain from afar before Bilbo narrated.

"_**Heave, ho, splash, plump, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!**_

_**Heave, ho, bang, bump, roll, roll, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!**_

_**Down **__**the**__** swift dark stream you go,**_

_**Back to lands you once did know!**_

_**Where **__**the**__** forest wide and dim,**_

_**Stoops in shadow grey and grim!**_

_**Heave, ho, splash, plump, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!**_

_**Heave, ho, bang, bump, roll, roll, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!"**_

"_We'd come far and through many adventures to see it, and now, we did not like __the__ look of it at all."_

As the group managed to get to a town surrounded by a lake via boats, Bilbo and Kira got out of the boats while Gollum was kept under watch by Darkwolf and Boromir while Bilbo narrated as their song finished.

"_**Down **__**the**__** swift dark stream you go,**_

_**Back to lands you once did know!**_

_**Float beyond **__**the**__** world of trees,**_

_**Out into **__**the**__** whispering breeze!**_

_**Heave, ho, splash, plump, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!**_

_**Heave, ho, bang, bump, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, rolling down **__**the**__** hole!"**_

"_Within hours, we'd reached __the__ colony of humans called Lake Town. A precise, if not too imaginative men, for __the__ village was actually built on __the__ surface of __the__ very lake created from Nekron's attack on Dale. Here, __the__ descendants of __the__ Men of Dale, still dated to dwell and do business under __the__ shadow of Lonely Mountain."_

As the Dwarves got off their boat next, Thorin saw fit to introduce himself to the people of Lake Town as he spoke.

"I am Thorin, grandson of King Under the Mountain. I have returned."

As Thorin's message got to the people of Dale, one among them, a bowman, stepped up towards Thorin and his company before he spoke.

"Hail, Thorin Oakenshield. I am Bard the Guardsman. We are honored by your presence. Your grandfather lives in our songs and legends. What help we can offer will be yours, and we trust to your gratitude, when Lord Nekron is killed and your kingdom is regained."

With that, the people of Lake Town cheered them on as Kira and Bilbo felt comforted by their praise.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fire Keep, Jarol still watches over the distance with no sign of any Dragonhawks in sight, or his daughters. Thankfully, there was no sight of the glacier either as he could not see it. However, he could practically feel its cold presence drawing its breath upon him as he spoke to the approaching son that he'd had enough enough of waiting for them to attack.

"Enough. I want you to go to Nekron, to his mother Juliana, and... to the Dark Lord, Sauron. We must negotiate."

As expected, Taro did not like it one bit as he retorted quickly.

"With the enemy?"

"Although Sauron is one exception, no man is wholly evil. Surely there is some way to appeal to Nekron."

"You expect his mercy? Father, do you know what he will do if I enter his land under a flag of truce?"

"We have no choice! Sauron has already taken the Nine Rings of Men and created the Ringwraiths. Think what Sauron would do next if we don't do this. We must take that risk. _You _must take that risk, my son, for the sake of Fire Keep. For the sake of Middle-Earth. For the sake of your sisters."

With that, Jarol bore a sad countenance to his son as he spoke again.

"Go, ride swiftly."

After a moment of silence, in which Taro nodded, Jarol hugged his son, worried he might never see him again, unaware of the approaching army of Isengard to Fire Keep, aiming to lay siege to it.


	8. Madness of the Ring

**Chapter 7: **Madness of the Ring

As the Orcs marched to Fire Keep, Teegra, Linas, and Trog were close by the shackled Larn as the oldest of the princesses was having a difficult time getting the the key from a guard without being caught by the whipper driving them. As the difficulty persisted, Linas was getting impatient.

"We can't put up with this, Trog. We have to break ranks."

"Not while that whipper is watching us. But don't worry. An opportunity will come."

"I hope it does."

Fortunately, Linas' prayer was answered as up on the road ahead, they noticed another army moving up consisting of men and Subhumans wearing the chain mail of Sauron's army as the two battalions came together for the moment as the leaders got in a debate.

"Halt!"

"What do you mean halt?"

"I have a battalion of men to move cross your road."

"Well, I've got a battalion of Orcs to move cross yours."

"You wait. Men come before Orcs. Get back."

As the man pushed the Orc to the ground on the nose, the Orcs that watched became very surprised. Fortunately, it was just the distraction Teegra needed as she successfully got the keys for the chains holding Larn.

"I got them. Now to free Larn."

"Hold on. We can't do that here."

Fortunately, Trog knew what to do from here, seeing as he worked in the ranks long enough. After all, he knew what it was like to be pushed around.

"I'll take it from here, Linas. Just make ready."

With that, Trog walked towards the whipper and spoke to him.

"Are you going to stand for that, sir?"

Upon noticing him, the whipper thought he was speaking out of turn as he wasn't where he stood before he spoke.

"Get back in line."

"You mean you're going to let a pack of filthy man creatures come before us?"

Stunted by his retorsion, the whipper became hesitant to answer before he tried his best.

"Uh, well, I, uh..."

"And you call yourself an Orc."

Urged on by Trog's words, the whipper became furious and roared as he spoke.

"Hey. You're right. Ah!"

"Kill them, bone them, cut them to bits!"

"Smash them, bash them, skin them alive!"

As expected, the Orcs began stomping their feet and prepped themselves for combat. As they did, Linas and Teegra got Larn with them as Trog followed. While avoiding the carnage of the battle between two allied dark forces, they departed from the path and went southward.

* * *

As they ended up in the woods, far along the path, Teegra used the keys to unlock Larn's chains as the shackles fell to the ground before she spoke to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that distraction, the Orcs would've gone to Fire Keep to lay siege to it."

"Thank goodness the other army showed up for that."

Linas, knowing his role in making the distraction happen, felt it best to point out Trog's role as well.

"And thank goodness Trog appealed to the whipper to attack them. Without him, we'd still be stuck marching all day."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

At that moment, Trog noticed a tall man with long red hair and beefy hands as he got his spear out in defense.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

In reaction to Trog's act, the creature began to step back in worry before he realized it was no threat as Linas spoke up.

"Easy, Trog. He doesn't seem like a threat."

To verify this, Teegra and Larn came to him as the former spoke.

"Let's find out. Are you with Nekron?"

As an answer, the creature shook his head before Teegra sighed.

"Thank goodness."

With that, Larn spoke up to him next.

"Do you know the way to Fire Keep?"

With that, as an answer, the creature motioned them to follow it as he walked gently through the forest before Larn looked to Linas.

"Where's he going?"

"Maybe he's leading the way."

"Alright. We'll follow him for now. But be on your guard. We don't know who else may be coming to Fire Keep."

With that, the group followed the creature through the forest, hoping that they'd get to Fire Keep as soon as they can.

* * *

In the meantime, near Lake Town, the company proceeded once again on the boats with Boromir and Darkwolf holding out their weapons to the air as they spoke with the latter going first as Bilbo narrated while he, Bard, the Dwarves, and Kira (who now wore theclothes from Lake Town generously offered by Bard with a brown shirt, a green cape, and grey pants) kept vigil in the boats.

"_We were given supplies, and two weeks later, found us nearing __the__ end of our journey. And chances were, with Nekron approaching, it would be a very horrible end, indeed."_

Later, the company, including Gollum, Boromir, Kira, and Darkwolf climbed up the Lonely Mountain before smelling a foul stench as Kira and Bilbo covered their noses as the latter inquired before the former and Darkwolf spoke.

"That smell."

"I know Bilbo. What is that coming from?"

"It must be a dragon."

Hearing this, Kira gulped nervously before she spoke to Darkwolf.

"A dragon?"

"That's right, guarding the Lonely Mountain. All the halls within are no doubt filled with its foul reek. Nekron must've appointed it as its guard in exchange for the gold inside it."

Hearing this, Thorin became angry and spoke outward.

"Curses to the dragon as well, then! This is Dwarf Lands, Dwarf gold! Soon enough, our revenge will descend upon him as well!"

* * *

As the group pressed onward, to the side of the mountain, Kira and Bilbo were climbing it up as Kira noticed his squalor condition before rushing to him and catching him by his arm.

"I've got you, Bilbo. Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm not certain anymore."

Given how much Bilbo used it, even if only twice, she was convinced she knew the answer. After all, he did have it longer than anyone in the company so far.

"You can't keep holding onto it, Bilbo. Please, let me lift your burden for a moment. Just until you get your strength back."

Knowing the Ring's powerful influence, Bilbo was hesitant at first, but alas, the hike up the Lonely Mountain was perilous. And who knows how treacherous Mordor would be? It might be a hazard all by itself just to set foot in it. And if he is to complete his quest, he must do so while he has strength left of him, even if that strength was borrowed from Kira.

"Oh, Kira. You are a true friend. But beware of its power, or you'll be taken by its madness as I nearly was."

With that, Bilbo handed the Ring to Kira's palm as she gently took it and placed it in her pocket from her attire.

"I'll try, Bilbo. For you, for Larn, and for all Middle-Earth."

* * *

Even later since then, the Dwarves, Darkwolf, Gollum, Boromir, Kira, and Bilbo got to the side of Lonely Mountain, after a long and treacherous hike as the Hobbit narrated.

"_And while Nekron's dragon guard slept inside, we spent our days searching for that elusive secret door while Kira took on her temporary role as Ringbearer for my sake. Then, one afternoon, we reached __the__ top of __the__ side of __the__ mountain, where a decision was to be made on where to go after __the__ Arkenstone was reclaimed."_

At the mountainside, Darkwolf held his axe in the air before Boromir did the same as they spoke.

"For Mordor and the cracks of Doom."

"For Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith."

"Once we complete the quest to secure the Arkenstone for Thorin, we will have to choose. Shall we turn westward with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor, or continue east to Mordor and its dark lord? Or shall we break our fellowship for both?"

The answer was already clear to Kira.

"Wherever Bilbo goes, I'll go with him."

"I know that, Kira. But he's the one who has to choose."

Being placed in the spot like this, Bilbo got surprised before Darkwolf reiterated.

"What? _I _have to choose?"

"That's right. The day of choice will come when we outsmart Nekron and abscond with Thorin's prize. What shall become of our company once we secure the Arkenstone?"

* * *

Later, the question remained unanswered as he narrated in the final pages of his memoirs.

"_What shall become of us, indeed? That was a question I especially couldn't answer._ _And so, Gandalf, while I wait, I inscribe __the__ final pages of your log. My only companions are Kira, Darkwolf, Boromir, and an annoying bird cracking snails."_

Upon seeing the bird, Bilbo recalled what Elrond told him before as his voice echoed.

"_Stand by __the__ gray stone where __the__ thrush knocks, and __the__ last light of __the__ setting sun will shine upon __the__ keyhole."_

As his voice echoed, the sunset's light shone through a hole in the structure before revealing a keyhole on the side of the mountain before Bilbo spoke his surprise to Kira and Thorin.

"Oh, my goodness. Wake up! Wake up! It's happening!"

With that, Kira and Thorin snapped awake before seeing the keyhole on the mountain.

"So it is."

"By thunder."

As the Dwarves, accompanied by Gollum, Darkwolf, Kira, Boromir, and Bilbo got to the key, she spoke to Thorin about what Gandalf gave him.

"Thorin, use your key before it's gone again."

With that, Thorin put in the key through the keyhole before the rock suddenly moved aside as Balin and Bombur spoke up.

"Well, here we are."

"But what now?"

Thorin knew very well the answer to that. After all, it is what the burglar was needed for.

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who has proved himself a good companion on our long road, to perform the service for which he was included in our company."

Surprised with enough burdens already, Bilbo was beginning to feel as though the responsibilities were being dumped onto him as he spoke to Thorin.

"Me?"

"You must earn your reward. We do have a contract."

"You think it's _my _job to go in first? I've already gotten you out of two messes not in the original bargain."

"Well, you are the burglar. Go down and burgle something. Maybe try to tell us what Nekron's guards are."

"And who will come with me? Any of you?"

As the Dwarves and Gollum hesitated to answer while Darkwolf and Boromir shook their heads as they felt it best to keep an eye out for the Glacier of Nekron and for the Nazgûl, Kira stepped up as she spoke.

"I'll go with you, Bilbo. You've stood by my side all this time. It wouldn't be right if I didn't do the same for you."

Given such an answer, Bilbo was relieved and grateful as he spoke to her with a smile.

"I see. Very well. I won't refuse."

With that, Bilbo and Kira pressed onward to the cave before Balin spoke up to them, the latter responding to him first.

"Uh... good luck."

"Thank you, Balin."

"With the burden we're carrying, we've begin to trust our luck more than in the old days."

Having exchanged their words to Balin, the two pressed onwards into the secret entrance of Lonely Mountain. All the while, they didn't notice the thrush that cracked snails flying into the cave with them as Bilbo was thinking to himself.

"_Now you're in for it at last, Bilbo Baggins. Why are you here? You've no use for dragon treasures. And that Ring shouldn't have been found to begin with."_

As they pressed onward, Bilbo looked to Kira and see her wiping her forehead while looking to the Ring in her pocket as she reached for it before she ceased her reach and pulled away as she had her own thoughts before Bilbo had his own.

_**"****Beware **__**the**__** power is a power never known,**_

_**Beware **__**the**__** power that was simple now has grown,**_

_**Beware"**_

"_To think that Nekron would employ a dragon to his cause. No. To Sauron's cause. If I were to use it, I could sneak around __the__ dragon. But... then Sauron would find us for sure. I can't take that chance, not even with a live dragon."_

"_Feel __the__ worm's heat, Mr. Baggins? A few more steps, and you shall see Nekron's guard at last. You can still turn back, you know. But to go on, to take those steps... that would be __the__ bravest of all moments. Whatever happens afterwards is nothing. Yes, here is where you have your real battle, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Do you go back? _No!"

As Bilbo shouted his last thought, he unintentionally earned the dragon's growling snore before they stepped closer inside and got a closer look at him. Recognizing the dragon, Kira gasped as she whispered.

"It's Smaug...! My village told me stories about him, but I never once believed them."

Scared as she was, Kira had an idea how to get around the dragon, knowing the Ring is a more dire threat than Smaug as she spoke.

"Bilbo. I've got an idea. Try to burgle something and I'll keep Smaug busy."

With that, Bilbo nodded and sneaked to a barrel by the gold as Kira stepped into where Smaug would open his eyes as he spoke seemingly uninterested.

"Well, thief. I smell you, feel your air. I hear your breath. Come along. Help yourself. There's plenty, and to spare."

Nervous to speak with the dragon, assuming what she's been told about Smaug was anything to go by, Kira hesitantly spoke up as she stayed where she stood.

"Oh, thank you, Smaug the Magnificent. I did not come for presents, mind you. Among a number of reasons, I only wished to have a look at you, to see if you are truly as great as tales say. I did not believe them."

As she gave her reply, Smaug became somewhat flattered even though he didn't believe a word of it.

"Do you now?"

"Seeing you in person, I now realize that not even the tales which I was told do you any justice, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

As Smaug heard his, he sat up with his long head high up before he replied.

"So I can well believe. You know _me_, but I don't remember smelling _you _before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

This made Kira nervous on instinct. If she were to reveal her name, then she'd know that the dragon would go after her village. However, her village was destroyed by Nekron already, and any remaining survivors would surely be prison-bound. So if that was thecase, then simply telling the beast her name would mean no harm to her already destroyed village. However, the dragon would go after her company if she wasn't careful. And with that, she resorted to trying to keeping her identity a secret while avoiding a flat refusal before remembering what her father always told her about dragons. No dragon, not even Smaug, can resist the fascination of riddling talk and of wasting time trying to understand it. With any luck, the dragon Smaug wouldn't be able to know who she was.

"Well, you may indeed. I came from the north where the cold laid siege. And my paths led me under the hill, over, and above. Through the air, I am she that holds hand to hand with the Ringbearer, sharing his burden."

Hearing this, Smaug already figured out what she was doing as he spoke up.

"You make riddles? Hmm. Except the Ringbearer isn't here, is he? What is your name?"

"I am the clue-finder, the companion of the lucky number, the slayer of Wraiths."

"Lovely titles. But lucky numbers don't always stay that way."

Regardless of Smaug's taunts, Kira continued fiddling away, getting a knack of it by now as Bilbo snuck around quietly.

"I am she that defends her friends from madness and its consequences. I am the guest of eagles, the ring-winner the luck-wearer, and the boat-rider."

Hearing this, Smaug began to get pleased as he spoke to her.

"Boat-rider, eh? That's more like it. But it's unwise to let your imagination run away with you, for I have guessed your riddle."

Hearing this, Kira became nervous as she looked to him.

"You have?"

"Of course. You must come from Lake Town. But, since you've done so well to entertain me, in exchange, I'll give you a piece of advice. Never do more with Dwarves than you can help."

Surprised at Smaug's knowledge, Kira attempted to draw his attention away from them as she spoke.

"Dwarves? I'm terribly sorry, but you must be mistaken."

"You have nice manners for a thief... and a _liar_! I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. So the Dwarves would steal my treasure? This is some sordid scheme hatched by those filthy Dwarves and those miserable rub-trading Lake men. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows! Perhaps it's time I paid them a visit. You and your town will pay dearly for this intrusion!"

As Smaug said this, Kira became concerned as she spoke quickly to him.

"WAIT! You don't know everything! Gold alone didn't bring us here!"

Having caught the dragon's attention with her wording, Kira incurred Smaug to turn to her as he spoke callously.

"So you admit it! Be done with your riddles! What else brought you, boat-rider?!"

As Smaug glared directly at her, Kira began to get furious as the Ring began to act for her as she spoke callously quickly.

"We came over and under the hill, by wave and wind... for revenge!"

As her word of desire echoed in the great hall of the former King Under the Mountain, Smaug became perplexed by her sudden change in tone as he spoke.

"Revenge?"

As she spoke her explanation fiercely, Kira held the Ring out in front of Smaug as the dragon's temperature exposed the writing inscribed on it, making him surprised.

"I know that you're aligned with Nekron, you witless worm! And that it's made you unassessably wealthy! But you must realize that your success has made you bitter enemies, especially one such as me! Kira the Conqueror! For I hold the Ring that will be your end!"

As she held it in front of Smaug, her eyes focused on the Ring before seeing herself wielding Flamestoke over Smaug's corpse before showing her receiving praise by the people of Lake Town as they shouted to her.

"_**The**__** bearer of **__**the**__** Ring, **__**the**__** wearer of **__**the**__** Ring**_

_**She hears a voice compelling her,**_

_**Filling her with thoughts that echo in her mind,**_

_**It should be telling her:"**_

"_Hail Kira __the__ Conqueror! Hail __the__ Conqueror! Hail __the__ war queen! Hero of __the__ age!"_

"_Off to Ice Peek! To Nekron's lair!"_

_With that, as Kira rode on a Dragonhawk, __the__ men of Lake Town rode on their own Dragonhawks before seeing __the__ glacier of Nekron in front of her before she held out Flamestoke and __the__ Ring as she shouted._

"_I claim you, Ice Peak! You are Nekron's no more!"_

_With that, she cast a blazing fire upon it, burning __the__ Subhumans and Orcs that resided there as they fell off into __the__ chilling waters while they screamed before they landed on __the__ doorstep of his lair before a bright sun shone upon Ice Peak as __the__ men of Lake Town shouted._

"_Hail Kira __the__ Conqueror! __The__ sun shines for you alone!"_

_At that moment, Kira burst through __the__ door with Flamestoke in hand as she held her sword towards Nekron in a challenge._

"_And now, I claim your life, Nekron, just as you've claimed my village! Only then will your foul desolation, your cursed plateau of __the__ Dark Lord, your father, your Orc-infested glacier of nameless horrors burn and crumble as it should have so long ago! It will burn for Kira __the__ Conqueror!"_

_Swiftly, Nekron aimed to hold her in place with his sorcery, only to find it had no effect as she still walked briskly with __the__ Ring cancelling him out as fear became evident in his blue eyes. As she got close to him, Kira plunged her Flamestoke in his chest and earned his scream as he began to burn away into embers before __the__ fire began to consume all of Ice Peak, leaving naught but melted water and corpses of __the__ Orcs and Subhumans as Kira stood among one survivor._

"'_**Beware, **__**the**__** power is a power never known,**_

_**Beware, **__**the**__** power that was simple now has grown,**_

_**Beware, O bearer of **__**the**__** Ring,**_

_**The**__** final power has yet to be shown.'"**_

"_Behold, __the__ wrath of my recompense! As I shall lead __the__ Fire People to salvation, so, too, shall I set all who serve Sauron still ablaze as embers!"_

_With that, Kira pointed her Flamestoke at __the__ survivor before burning him alive with its flame and later succeeded King Jarol as __the__ ruler of Fire Keep as she wore his garb with a brown microkini and brown underwear overlooking __the__ entirety of it all before coming back to reality as she saw this future with her own eyes._

"_**The**__** bearer of **__**the**__** Ring, **__**the**__** wearer of **__**the**__** Ring,**_

_**Through forces tempting to resist,**_

_**Must recall **__**the**__** quest to end this darkest age that mortal death has kissed."**_

"And Nekron will have paid his dues once I put on the One Ring! Prepare for your end, dragon!"

As Kira attempted to put on the Ring, Bilbo, who was watching, became very worried as he held his hands over his mouth to keep from alerting Smaug before her hands hesitated to put it on as it glowed before Kira realized what was going to happen as she closed her eyes shut quickly before shouting to herself, echoing greatly across not only the halls but through the secret entrance.

_**"The bearer of the Ring, the wearer of the Ring,**_

_**Beware who wears the Ring..."**_

"NO!"

With that, Kira averted her fingers from the Ring swiftly, knocking it to the floor and her along with it as she landed just by it as Smaug began to snicker at her pratfall before he shouted back at her failure.

"Revenge?! You?! HA! _I _will show _you _Revenge! I am... Smaug! I kill what I wish, _when_ I wish! I am not the same dragon that entreated with Nekron! Back then, I was tender, but now, I am strong... strong...! STRONG!"

As Smaug stepped on the floor, he caused the hall to quake before he spoke again, boasting of what her village elders spoke of while also demonstrating them as he spoke in accordance with his actions.

"My armor is like tenfold shields. My teeth are like swords. My claws, spears! The shock of my tail, a thunderbolt! My wings, a hurricane! And my breath... death!"

As Smaug cast his fire upon the golden armor, he melted them before speaking to Kira.

"Well? WELL?! Where is your Ring now?!"

Caught off guard by his boasting, especially when Kira had yet to recover from the madness that nearly claimed her, she was barely able to stand as she got the Ring back in her pocket before she spoke.

"So I see. Although... my elders always told me that even one as magnificent as you are soft underneath. Vulnerable, especially in the chest."

"You have heard wrong. I am armored both above and below."

"Well... forgive me for not taking any chances on that."

"Hmph! Taking chances on that. I shall show you!"

With that, Smaug began to lay on his backside, shaking the hall again as Bilbo got jolted a bit before Smaug spoke to her again.

"Look! What do you say to this? Rare and wonderful, huh?"

As Kira got close to Smaug, she surveyed his armor and spoke out of fascination.

"Dazzling. Marvelous. Perfect. Flawless. Staggering. Mag—"

Upon closer inspection, however, Kira noticed a small hole on the chest before she spoke to herself.

"Old fool. There's a patch in the hollow of your left breast as bare as a snail outfit of its shell."

Only hearing indistinguishable whispering, Smaug became confused as to what she said as he spoke to her.

"Huh? What's that? More riddles?"

"No. My riddling is done. We must not detain Your Magnificence any longer."

"We?"

As if on cue, Bilbo joined her side with a golden cup before he spoke.

"Sorry you could not find me, but a fine burglar takes expert catching. Ha, ha!"

Noticing this has taken place right under his nose, Smaug became angry as he shouted.

"BUUUUURRRRRRRGLAAAARRRRR!"

In retaliation, Smaug fired his breath of death at Kira and Bilbo as they ran in the secret entrance which was already too small for him to use as he shouted.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDERERS!"

As Smaug breathed his fire inside the secret entrance, Kira got Bilbo out of the way before she got burned in the back by the dragon as she exclaimed while falling to the ground as Bilbo tried to help her.

"Kira!"

"I'll be fine, Bilbo. Just go on without me."

"Not on your life! Come on!"

With that, Bilbo took Kira's hand and ran with her out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Boromir, Darkwolf, and Dori grew concerned as they'd heard Kira's screams while Thorin felt it was wise to have stayed.

"What has happened to them?!"

"The dragon must've woken up."

"We should've gone with them!"

"To be roasted alive?"

At that moment, Bilbo and Kira got out as they panted and collapsed on the ground before Balin and Dori spoke up in relief.

"It's the burglar! And Kira!"

"Three cheers for good old Bilbo and Kira!"

As Kira panted, trying to catch her breath, Bilbo spoke up.

"Thank you, but we'd appreciate a more pragmatic salute. In other words, water! Give us water!"

In response, Thorin got out his canteen and handed it to Kira as she began to drink it while Boromir gave Bilbo his as Thoron spoke.

"There we go. There we go. Always glad to help a friend."

Knowing how they refused to go with him, Kira didn't find it convincing as she spoke to him tiredly.

"Didn't seem that way to me, King Under the Mountain."

"Oh, never mind that."

With that, Thorin looked over to Bilbo before he spoke to him.

"What did you burgle?"

"This."

As Bilbo got out a golden cup, the Dwarves became impressed before the mountain began to shake as Balin and Bombur spoke.

"What's that?"

"Earthquake?"

Knowing these tremors, Kira knew the answer immediately as she spoke.

"That's no quake... it's Smaug!"

With that, Smaug roared as he flew out to the side of the mountain and began to breathe his fire upon them before Bilbo shouted.

"Into the secret passage! Our only chance!"

As the company, even Gollum, went inside the secret entrance in a jiffy, Smaug made his threat to Kira.

"Boat-rider! Thieving Lake Man! Your people shall see my vengeance!"

With that, he used another roar while breathing his fire to cause a cave in that blocked the secret entrance so that there'd be no escape in time to warn the town so that he may fulfill his vengeance. Figuring that out, Kira and Bilbo became worried as they spoke before noticing the thrush that went in with them to the grand hall.

"What have we done?!"

"The Lake People are doomed unless... yes. You, who are a mere thrush, and yet so much more."

Kira had an idea where Bilbo was getting at as she spoke up next.

"That's right. You have seen Smaug. You know his vulnerable spot. Go to Lake Town and hurry!"

"There is a guardsman, Bard. Tell him."

With that, the thrush flew off to deliver the important message into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lake Town, Bard felt a strange warmth in the air.

"This breeze is strangely warm for autumn. The Fire People must be on the move somehow."

However, Bard's assumption was incorrect as a fellow guardsman noticed Smaug blazing the air with his fire as he pointed it out.

"Bard. What's that?"

"The dragon is coming, or I'm a fool. Cut the bridges! To arms, to arms!"

Without a doubt, it caught the attention of the people as they looked out their windows to see him.

"The dragon."

"Old Smaug."

"Awake after all these years."

"The dragon is coming."

With that, Smaug made good on his threat and set Lake Town ablaze while Bard and his fellow guardsmen aimed at the beast.

"Ready? As he passes over... arrows!"

When they fired their arrows at him, they failed to puncture his skin as Smaug laid low their houses with his fire and got the Lake People running for their lives as some were on fire and jumped into the lake as Bard tried to reaffirm his fellow bowmen's quickly waning courage.

"Stand your ground. Rearm."

Alas, Smaug has already driven them off as he flew over the ruined town just as the thrush arrived near Bard, who got annoyed with it quickly and spoke before he heard the message.

"Away, you fool bird! Away! You speak? Eh? Bilbo Baggins? Kira? They found what? Yes. I'll look."

As Bard looked at Smaug's vulnerable spot when he descended, it was also there that Bard found the answer to slay him as he spoke and took aim for it.

"Jove! You speak the truth, old thrush. Black arrow, you've never failed me, and I've always recovered you. I had you from my father and he from of old. If ever you came from the forges of the true King Under the Mountain, go now and speed well!"

With that, Bard fired his black arrow towards Smaug's weak point and struck it like a dagger, causing the dreaded beast to roar in defeat as he fell into the waters of Long Lake and succumbed to the wound, for Smaug was no more...

* * *

At Ice Peak, Nekron felt himself weakening as he felt a pain in the left breast, ideally where Smaug was just struck, before Juliana noticed his pain and went to him.

"My son...! What has happened?"

For a moment, Nekron took his breaths before he gave three words as his answer.

"Smaug is dead."

Hearing this, Juliana began to suspect who had done the deed and what they are attempting as she spoke.

"It's those Dwarves from Lonely Mountain. They're trying to reclaim the Arkenstone. They'll pay for it dearly."

Despite this, however, Nekron only gave a smile as he spoke.

"No, mother dear. If that's all they came for, they can have it. It'll be worthless once my father returns from the void and gets his Ring. It's a meager reward compared to that. Soon, Middle-Earth will be ours..."


End file.
